The forgotten Children
by VictorianMess
Summary: Esther had been searching for three years for any type of clues leading to Abel. She had never found a trace of him until one day...After being shipped off to the New Human Empire to meet her fiancee, she finds herself in the middle of living nightmare.
1. Invite to the Jade kingdom

The Forgotten Children –REWRITE

Author's note- As you can see I've re-written this story. Some parts will be the same but the plot has changed slightly. Tell me what you think and if I get enough reviews I'll start re-writing it all. Thanks.

VictorianMess Does NOT own. I just twist the characters to do what I want them to.

Chapter One- Invite to the Jade kingdom

The soft ticking of clocks was all he heard. He shifted slightly, making the bed creak. The doors opened. His body felt numb, tied down by his own guilt. He could barely move. It even hurt to breath. Movement behind him startled him, causing him to open his eyes. His wings, torn and bloodied lay, weakly behind him. Bones poked out of numerous points, shining ghostly in the dark feathers. There were pieces of flesh missing from the feathery mess. His silver hair, spread around his head, like a sheet of ice on a frozen lake. He could tell by his hands, he was pale, deathly pale.

The taste of blood lingered in his mouth. His brother's bloodied corpse kept popping in to mind. He felt sickened by the memory of seeing Cain lying still in front of him. A hand touched his face. His eyes flashed opened. "Brother?" Seth spoke quietly. He started to shiver. She leaned over, worriedly looking over his features. Her lips moved, speaking unheard words. All he heard was the last words Cain spoke. Seth tugged on his shirt. He wrapped his boney hand around hers'. She paused, uncertain if he was going to speak. He hadn't spoken since he was found.

Seth frowned and moved her hand away. She placed a wet cloth on his forehead and stood up. "I'll be back later." It was a slight relief to Abel. He didn't have the heart to let his sister see him like this. He placed his hand on the cool cloth. He felt over heated, like he had just fought a whole village. His bones even ached. From what he could tell, he had at least six or seven broken bones. His body hadn't been able to heal. He had tried for days to make his wings vanish, but still no luck.

Seth moved quickly down the mazes of hallways. She had a plan. She knew deep in her heart, he was going to hate her for it. She just needed him to talk, to be ready for the fight that was going to come soon. She longed to hear his voice and to know he was ok. She knew by how slowly he was healing, that he was far from it. She rushed into her throne room and walked past Ion and his grandmother. "I need to invite someone here, as fast as you can ship them!" she said in a panic. Mika stood from her seat. "If I may ask, who is it?" Seth turned to face her. "The Queen of Albion."

It all started with simple mistaken conversation. That was lead them to the New Human Empire. It started with Esther and Cardinal Caterina Sforza. Then the hunt began to find Queen of Albion a husband. Esther was not pleased with the decision. She would most likely be paired with some duke, who she had never met before. That was how she thought it went….until Caterina told her that they were headed to the Empire, invited to a big ball in honor of Esther.

Now they were dealing with a much larger problem. There were no men her age, with royal blood. She would either have to marry someone older or younger. Esther wasn't fond of either. She sat with an open book on her lap, her eyes closed. She couldn't get her mind off of this. _Marriage_. It sounded so lame now, like a childish dream. But it was happening and fast. Here she was headed over to the New Human Empire. She did wonder why there? She was told Augusta, herself had requested her. That made her very curious, did Seth have a man in mind for her or was something else going on.

If she was to marry someone from the New Human Empire, it would create stronger ties with the empire. It was the perfect plan. The counties needed to become more united. Esther closed her book, opening her eyes to glance outside. It was raining. "Your highness?" Esther turned, smiling "We will arrive by night fall. Her Empress will meet us in the ball room when we arrive "Mary said. Esther stood, almost walking through Mary's hologram. "Almost there already! Oh my time flies by fast."

Seth stood in front of Abel's doors, wary of going inside. Guests were coming soon and she felt nervous. Her? The Empress nervous? Yes. She pushed the door open with one hand and went inside. He was still where she left him. His hand still lay on top of the wash cloth. He was breathing uneasy. She moved closer. "Abel? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" He groaned his reply. She frowned and reached out, removing the wash cloth. He was sweating up a storm. His wings moved slightly. "Let me just go get this wet…I'll be back." She walked into his private bathroom and soaked the cloth. When she came back he was sitting up, his wings gone.

"Brother?" she asked. He rubbed his head. She walked over and gently pushed his chest, to make him lay down. He stared sadly at her. "Still not talking?" He shut his eyes. "Abel….There is a ball tomorrow….will you please attend with me? It's important to me…" Abel grabbed on to her hand and squeezed. Seth smiled. He looked terrible, but she knew he would pull through.

Seth walked over to the closet. She opened the doors and grinned. "It's going to be like a fairytale…" She whispered. Abel glanced at her with weary eyes. She looked back at Abel. "I'll leave you be…try to get up and moving. " With that she left. Abel sat up, swinging his long legs over the bed side. He picked up the wash cloth that fell and walked into the bathroom. He threw the rag into water basin. He turned, looking at himself. His eyes were wide; his icy blue color was tainted by the shadowing trances of red. His long silver hair was unwashed and tangled with blood. Abel smashed his fist into the gold framed mirror.

Shards of glass stuck out of his hand. He leaned over the basin and threw up blood. He let himself fall to the floor. He was a mess. Death never seemed so close. He stood, rinsing from the basin. He couldn't let Seth see him so pathetic. He had to play along. It was the last thing he could give her. Her fairytale dream, him living with her. Brother and sister. All dressed up as prince and princess. Abel couldn't help but to laugh. Prince and princess….they used to be test subjects, lab rats, soulless entities. Everything had changed.

He had to be strong. He hadn't finished the job. He was left broken and Cain was left bruised. Abel knew he would come after him sooner or later. Seth had her plans, although they were a bit too showy for him. He lifted his eyes to the mirror and wiped a smudge of blood from his lip. He had no choice now, he had to play along. He was going to become himself again. One way or another. He wasn't afraid any longer, it was time to put an end to the past.


	2. Garden of white roses

Chapter two: Garden of white roses.

He stood behind a pillar, watching the crowd of guests enter the castle. He couldn't help but to wonder, if he knew anyone. Seth had not told him about who the guests were, only that they were coming. He knew there was a ball, but why ship special guests for just a dance?

He wasn't sure.

He was just glad he felt better. After cooling down with a bath and getting into new clothing. He felt tons better. His back still ached as if he was dragging his wings around.

He made sure no one could spot him, not even a Methuselah could sense him. He stood near his room, in the upper tower. No one went up there. His room and the private library were the only rooms up in the tower. They were away from everyone else for a reason.

He didn't exist…..

They were just rooms for his personal stuff. Stuff he rarely looked through. He felt strange wearing such fancy clothing. He wore a long white jacket, that dragged behind him and black suit pants. His boots went up to his ankles and for the buttons were Emeralds. They were not his first chose of clothing but he did not complain about it. He had to play along.

Esther looked around the enormous ball room. Delicate looking chandeliers hung over them. She couldn't wait to dance in the room. It was so...grand. One of the things she loved about being Queen was the dances. The enchantment of the music and dancing always lightened her mood. She looked around the room in wonder and awe.

"When is the ball?" she asked Ion, who stood next to her.

"Tomorrow night if everything goes as planned. "

Esther was so glad to see her friends, both Ion and Astha. Astha seemed bored, like she had something else on her mind. She kept glancing up at the left side of the building. Esther smiled softly. Everyone she cared for was there, Caterina and Tres. Even Professor William and Leon. Seth and Mirka. She frowned, someone was missing. Abel. He would have loved visiting Astha. Yet….he was still missing. She became depressed once more as the thoughts of her missing friend danced throughout her mind.

She remembered the night he left like it was yesterday. He had been in his room the whole week, rarely coming out. Every time Caterina called for him, he refused to answer her. Then one day they found his room empty and the window open. His crucifix was the only thing he had left behind. She took it and kept it.

Seth glanced at the stairs leading to the tower. "Why don't I show you to the dining room? I'm sure you are all very hungry." Seth clapped her hands together. "Oh that sounds perfect!" Esther said. Seth led the group of guests into the smaller dining room. As they were being served Seth slipped out. She ran outside into the garden. She bumped right into her brother's back.

"You're up!" she said. Abel turned, looking at her. He nodded and placed a white rose bud in her hair. She grinned, touching the soft flower. "Still the same, huh?" Abel pointed at the door. "Oh right….Be careful!" she shouted and rushed back to her guests.

Abel watched his sister rush back to her guests. He sighed, sitting down on a bench. The back doors opened and two men came outside. "Nice place, right? Crazy how we end up in these places lately. Hey, do you find it odd that we were invited out here as well? I mean we've never met the Empress before." Leon said. William nodded, glancing at a nearby rose bush. Abel stood, walking towards the pond. He didn't need to be seen and questioned to death. He knew them. How could he forget them? He looked down at the water. Fish swam by, ignoring his lurking shadow.

"I believe there may be signs of a war." William said quietly. Leon turned to him. "Yeah right. If there was a war, who would it be against?" William lit his pipe and inhaled the smoke deeply. "Count Mudi." Leon's mouth fell open. "Right…The recent attacks, the threats and all those deaths. That could be possible. Do you think the reason they have suddenly become noticeable is because something happened?" William looked up into the sky. "It may be possible…I've heard rumors that one in charge had been injured, although my sources could be wrong…I believe time only knows for now. At least we have the empire on our side."

Abel walked back inside. His heart racing like a wild horse. So it was true. Cain had started to attack. This was really going to happen. He entered back inside, hoping to stay out of sight. He paused, Ion stood by the stair case. He didn't know about Abel. No one besides Seth did. He would have liked that to stay that way. But there was no way of hiding who he was. Minus the glasses and his sickly appearance, he looked like he used to.

He took a deep breath and walked past Ion. He did not even look twice. Ion glanced at him. Abel felt his eyes, until he vanished in the dark corridor. He kept his head high. He felt horrible, but kept his 'royal' act going. It was for Seth after all. He opened his doors and went inside his room. Night was fading fast and morning would come within hours. He looked out his single window. He wondered, what would happen in the days to come.

Esther stood out on her room's private balcony. She couldn't take her eyes off the broken moon. Something felt so familiar about it. "Where are you?" she whispered. She waited for someone to answer. No one did. She shut her eyes and tried to remember his voice. She couldn't. She held in tears.

"At least I have this."

She pulled out Abel's crucifix of her corseted top. "I will always have you with me." She placed it back over her heart and went inside, closing the glass doors behind her. She stared blankly at her room. It was beautiful but her heavy sadness ruined the mood. Someone knocked on her door. She jumped up, hiding the crucifix. "Come in…" Seth poked her head in the room. "May I ask you a question?" Seth walked inside, shutting the door.

Esther nodded. "Of course." She smiled. Seth grabbed on to the sides of her gown. She was nervous. Not her but for Abel. Seth stood in front of Esther. "I have heard that you are in search of a husband." Esther nodded, looking at her lap. "Will you marry my brother?" Esther gasped. "I forgot you had a brother…" Seth nodded. "He's older then you but….it's better than marrying some stranger, who is just after your throne. " Esther placed her hand over her heart, feeling the cross. "Why are you asking me? You….You are giving me a choice?" Seth nodded. "Of course! You would have to deal with him." Esther chuckled. "I never knew I had a choice. When will I meet him?" she asked. Seth grinned. "Tomorrow night, when I introduce him to the court." Esther nodded, looking down. "I will marry him."

Abel lay in his bath tub, his head under the bubbly water. He sat up, gasping for air. He leaned back, opening his eyes. His wings hung out of the tub. He sighed and dunked his head under the water once more; making sure his hair was fully rinsed. The one thing he enjoyed was his private bathroom. His tub was large enough to place his wings in to. Through he would rather not get the open wounds wet. He sat up and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Before he knew it he had fallen sleep. The water and scent of the soap was too comforting. A bang in his room awoke him. "Brother?" Seth called. She was worried; he could hear it in her voice. He had heard so many times before. Seth cracked open the bathroom door and sighed. He sank deeper in to the water. "You scared me….how long have you been in there?" she couldn't but to laugh. Abel was sitting with bubbles crowning his hair and face. The rich scent of soup flooded the air. There were so many bubbles they were splashing out of the tub.

Abel held his knees to his chest, his chin resting on his knees. His silver hair, floated on top of the water, like seaweed. He shrugged. He had lost the time of day. Not that it really mattered, the hours fly by too fast to count them all. "Get dressed. I have something to tell you." Abel waited until the door clicked shut. He listened to Seth as she sat down on his bed. He stood; drying off and getting dressed in his outfit from the night before. He opened the door, still dying off his hair. His wings dragging on the floor.

"Abel. You're going to marry Esther." Abel's mouth dropped open. His fangs peeking out. He shook his head. "Abel….she'll have to marry some stranger. Some old guy, a creeper. At least you know her. She loves you. She even has your crucifix, places it by her heart." Abel frowned and shook his head. "Play along…please. At least protect from having to marry some freak." Abel sighed. Seth stood up and crossed her arms. "Pleeease?" He nodded slowly.

Seth stood and hugged him. Abel looked down at her. "You smell like lavender." She chuckled and ran out of his room. He paused still sensing her. "Oh right…" She poked head back inside his room. "I let your outfit on your bed. Be dressed soon, please." With that she shut the door. He waited until he heard her heels going down the stairs.

He eyed his outfit and sighed. Way over the top, Seth had made it. Way out of his taste. He put it on anyway. It was a long sleeves white shirt and a vest that dragged behind him, with feathers around the hem. His pants tucked in to his knee high boots. The collar on the vest came up to his throat, hiding his bandages. His hair was put up into a high ponytail, two emerald studded chop sticks stunk out of his hair.

He looked at his image. He felt foolish. He heard hear people entering the ball room. He must have slept through the whole day. He felt wonderful though. His back had stopped aching and he could no longer feel the weight of having broken wings. He felt alive, if only for a few hours. He stood behind the pillar, watching the formally dressed crowd. The music started. Seth came up the stairs, smiling. She was dressed in an outfit similar to his. She wore a jade gown, with white feathers around the hem. Her collar covered her neck as well. They matched. Seth giggled "Don't be shy now."

She waved to him as she came down the staircase. The doormen announced her name. She smiled and nodded at the crowd as she made her way to the throne. Abel watched, wondering if everyone wasn't wearing a mask, would they pick him out right away. He swallowed down his nervousness and made his way down the stairs.

"Lord, Ayxander."

Esther had been told the night before everyone would be in masks. At first it seemed fun but now, after finding out her future husband was somewhere in the crowd, she wished no one had a mask on. She guessed he would be like Seth. With dark hair and green eyes. But it was becoming hard to see everyone's eyes. A tall man came up to Seth. She watched as Seth grinned and hopped down, grabbing the man's hand and leading him into a dance.

Seth caught her eye and winked. Esther watched the pair and gasped, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. _That_ was him? That tall, thin, fail looking man? His hair was silver, almost white, and not black like Seth's. How could they be family? They looked nothing alike. Seth had told Esther he was older but they looked the same age. It was a perfect match. He looked angelic, yet something was off. He looked deathly ill. Unlike Seth he seemed awkward dancing. Like this was his first time ever standing next to her at a ball. She couldn't believe her eyes. The music started once again and everyone began to dance. Esther stood unmoving, watching the ill looking prince. She had seen him before, but from where?


	3. Reject

Chapter three: Reject

As his and Seth's dance ended, Abel slipped away outside. He leaned on the railing and stared at the moons. The sky was so clear; it made him want to just fly away. He sighed. No one was outside but himself, the hum of the music made him tired. He was almost too afraid to shut his eyes, fearing he would fall sleep and dream someone else's dreams. Why was he doing this again? Someone stepped outside.

Seth stood next to Esther, removing her feathered mask. "I love dancing! Esther, did you see him? In the white outfit with the swan mask?" Esther nodded. "He looks so sick…" Seth waved her hands in front of her. "He's ok. Just a bit weak. I just saw him go outside if you would like to talk to him. I should warn you he isn't allowed to talk because of a wound but he'll listen." Seth said. Esther nodded. William and Leon glanced at each other and nodded. The two of them slipped outside.

It wasn't one but two. This made him nervous. Seth wasn't there to distract them. The both stood on opposite sides of Abel. He turned to leave. One of the guys put his hand on Abel's chest, stopping him. "Who are you really? Are you really the crowned prince?" Leon asked. Leon pushed Abel back. "Esther is our friend. If this is some scam to hurt her We will hunt you down and kill you ourselves." Abel nodded and moved away from Leon. "We'll be watching you!" Leon yelled. William watched him as he casually walked away.

"Noticed how he walked? It was like he was injured. He didn't speak either. Very interesting." William noted. "He's just a boneless royal." Leon spat. Abel moved through the crowd and went upstairs to his room. He shut the doors and sat against them. His heart pounding. _"I can't do this…" _He stood and walked over to his window. He opened it and leaned out. His eyes scanned the wall below him. It was too slick for him to climb back up. It wasn't worth the risk not while he was injured.

Seth noticed Abel was no longer in the room. She was upset. _"Esther has not yet met him…This is no good." _ She pulled away from her dance partner. Esther followed her up the stairs. "Seth? Where is he?" She asked. Seth turned. "In his room. I am afraid he is not well." Esther hurried to catch up to Seth. Seth pushed open the door. "What are you doing?" she shouted, walking over to the window and pulled her brother from the window. His eyes were wide with confusion.

"I'm sorry….You made me nervous when I noticed you were not downstairs. I see now you're just getting some air…" Esther looked over the man in Seth's arms. He still had on his mask but she could tell he looked tired. "This is Esther." Seth said, moving aside. Abel nodded slightly, playing along. "She has agreed to wed you." Abel bit down, grinding his fangs into his teeth until his jaw popped from the pressure.

"Is….is he ill?" Esther whispered. Seth frowned and nodded. "I am afraid so. He….hasn't talked in two years." Esther felt the urge to leave and go back downstairs. "Why?" She asked, looking him in the eye. He lowered his eyes. "He….was injured in a fight." Esther nodded. "Well…..why don't we get back to the ball?" Seth said, ushering Esther out of the room. Abel watched them leave. He shook his head and lay on his bed. His mind in a state of panic. He had been so close to Esther that it killed him not to have just run up and hugged her. But he a role to play and he was going to play a damn good part in it.

Abel stormed out of his room. A low buzz catching his attention. He rushed past his sister and Esther. Seth grabbed on to the back of his jacket. "Hey, where you going?" Seth asked. Abel pulled away. "It's going off?" she asked, chasing after him. He pulled her along with him, not stopping to have her let go of his jacket. Esther trailed behind them, wondering what was going on. He opened a door and entered a darkened room. As soon as he stepped inside the lights clicked on.

Inside computer covered the walls. Files and lose papers lay all over the floor. Seth let go of Abel's jacket. She placed her hands on her hips. "Such a mess." She scolded. Abel walked over to a blinking computer. It was the largest and sat in the far side of the room. "What is all this?" Esther asked. "To tell you the truth Esther..We're tracking Count Mudi." Seth said. The computer flashed on.

Blue words popped up. Abel's eyes scanned them, reading fast. He sighed. It was not what he had wanted to see. It was an error message, once again. He clicked off the computer and turned around, leaning against the computer stand. He eyed Esther, cautiously. She offered him a soft smile. He looked away, moving past them. Seth chuckled. "Aw…I think he likes you." She stated.

Esther wasn't listening. His eyes were so familiar. So sad and tainted with pain. She walked out of the room. He was gone. "Seth?" Esther asked. Seth moved out of the room and closed the door. "What is it?" She asked. "I have I ever met your brother before?" Esther stared down at the dancing people. Seth smiled. "I am not sure." She said and grabbed Esther's hand. "Let' go back."

The night came and left. It had felt like it dragged on for hours to Abel. He had awoken two hours after he fell asleep. Now he could not get back to sleeping. His throat felt dry. His stomach growled. He was hungry. Not for food but the bitter sweet taste of thick blood. He sat up in his bed and shoved off the thick amount of blankets. He dressed in a simple outfit. A long shirt that was pure white with blue lined sleeves. Under the shirt he wore black pants.

He kept his long hair loose, for he had one thing on his mind. The blood Seth kept in the downstairs storage. She, herself did not drink it but she had gotten it for Abel when he came. It helped heal his wounds faster than any drug. He walked downstairs, noticing Leon and William chatting it up in the commons. He quickly passed them without a second glance. William's eyes followed the unknown man. Leon crossed his arms. "This is crazy. I know it's him! It has to be. Has no one seen his hair or his eyes? Or even his ear piercings? They all match Abel's. "

Abel sat on top of the counter, gulping down the thick sweet blood out of a jar. The doors opened, making him almost drop the jar. He sat up straight and finished done the drink. He licked his lips and jumped down, putting the jar in the sink. He hated being in the kitchen when the help was. It reminded him too much of his past. Leon entered the kitchen, William behind him. _"Not this again!"_

Leon grinned and threw a punch towards Abel. Abel ducked and moved behind Leon, pinning his arms behind his back. William watched_. "Even his movement is similar to Abel. This is too strange. All the signs point to Abel's death. What don't we know?" _William placed his hand gently on Abel's shoulder. Abel winced, moving away from them. His eyes were wild. He looked like a caged animal about to be beaten. "I'm sorry. " Leon muttered, watching Abel. He moved past them and went back to his room.

Abel slammed his doors shut and slide down his shirt. One of the wounds had opened from William's touch. He winced, pulling the fabric from the open flesh. It was so deep he could see a hint of white. He gasped from the pain. His healing had been slower because of how many wounds there were. He took a deep breath and walked into his bathroom. The pain was minimum but the cold air was making it sting. He treated the wound and redressed. Something was bugging him.

Why were Leon and William watching him so closely? If it got out who he was before he found the person he needed to find, everything could go wrong. He glanced out the window. The light shined brightly over the Empire. It looked so magical. _"He's out there….I just have to find him before they find me." _


	4. Speak

Disclaimer: Not mine! You know whose it is so I will not post on every chapter.

UPDATED VERSION. Make sure you go and re-read all the chapters before this one!

Chapter four: Speak

Abel groaned as he rolled over in bed. His covers felt heavy, like a thousand bricks. He reached over, yanking on his curtains to stop the light from blinding him. For some strange reason, they weren't there. He turned his head, looking over at the window. Seth held it open, grinning widely. "Wakey, wakey!" He stared up at her. "Whaaat?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Abel pulled the blankets over his face, ignoring his sister. Over the years he had gotten quite good at it.

Esther paced outside the throne room. Her gown felt so heavy as it dragged behind her. She glanced at the closed doors, wondering how everything was going. Seth had insisted on telling her court by herself. Without Esther. It felt strange but in one way she was glad that she did not have explain something she barely knowledgeable about. She paused, placing her hands over her burning cheeks. What was she supposed to do with a husband? How was she to act? She hadn't even ever had a boyfriend! This was too much. She had even put off her search for Abel. She frowned.

She stared down at her hands. "I'm sorry." She muttered quietly. A hand came down on to her shoulder. "Ah! Leon!" She said, turning. He snickered. "Did I scare you?" She nodded. "Are you ok, your highness?" Esther nodded. "Please, just Esther. We're friends after all." She said, looking up at him. He patted her head. "Ok." The two stood in silence. The doors opened. Esther held her breath.

As everyone cleared the room, Mary came up to Esther. "Her empress is in need of you." She said. Esther nodded and moved elegantly into the throne room. The doors slowly closed behind her. Seth sat crossed legged in her chair. "They said the marriage…..is-"Esther gasped. "Is what?" She asked. Seth grinned. "Approved." She giggled. Esther clapped her hands together. "Wonderful." Seth nodded. "They thought it would keep our ties together for years! You and I will be sisters!" Seth shouted. Esther's smile faded. Maybe that was the only good part…..

Abel sat on Seth's throne. Seth had propped herself on to his knee, swinging her legs back and forth. Today was a casual day. No need to dress up every day. It drove Seth crazy at times. She poked Abel's cheek. "Just making sure you aren't sleeping." She said. Abel brushed her hand away and ruffled her hair. "So mean…" She grumbled, batting at his hand. She grabbed it and held it, staring at the small healed scars. "He….did these too?" She asked. Abel nodded. She frowned at his hand. They might not be his worst wounds but even still…..they sight of them made Seth wonder of what had happened.

Esther and Ion walked into the room. "Ah…Your highnesses! We're been searching for you two all over!" Ion said. Seth chuckled, waving Abel's hand at Ion. "It's our lazy day today." Seth said, getting off Abel's lap. She was dressed in a simple green sundress with matching green sandals. Abel wore black pants and a white pea coat. A black muffler hid his neck.

Esther couldn't even look at the man who sat on the throne. He was handsome, yet looked so sick. Each time she saw him it made her realize Abel was still gone. She had stopped her search for because the man on the throne. It made her upset. She could do nothing though. It was this or marry some stranger. This was the best for her country.

Seth pulled Abel up. "We were thinking…maybe you two would like to walk together. To get to know each other." Seth said pushing Abel towards Esther. Seth winked at Ion. "T-that sounds good." Esther said. "Be careful brother." Seth warned, watching the two walk outside. Seth grinned. "Let's watch them!" Ion gasped. "Why?" Seth rolled her eyes. "To make sure he doesn't bore her to death."

Esther glanced up at Abel. Her heart raced, unsure what to say. In ways she hated the man. "I…." She paused, changing her mind about talking. Abel bit his tongue. Esther stopped at a rose bush and reached out to touch one of the white roses. She paused, looking up at Abel. "May I?" She asked. Abel pulled off one of the roses and gently removed the thrones with his bare hand. He handed her the rose. Esther smiled. "Thank you. You didn't need to take it off….Is your hand alright?" She asked. Abel held out his hands. No wounds. She nodded and sniffed the rose. "Lovely."

The two sat at the nearest bench, staring at the roses. "May I ask you something?" Esther asked. Abel nodded. "Why don't you speak?" She asked. Abel frowned and folded his hands. He wanted to answer so badly. Just to open his mouth and speak, to say anything! He couldn't. "I'm sorry…it was a dumb question." She muttered. He covered one of her hands with his own. Esther blushed. He felt the warmth of her skin. It made him feel alive. He pulled his hand back. He had to stay numb…Or Cain could easily take over his dreams.

Seth grinned, standing on Ion's back. "Aw…Did you see that?" She asked. Ion growled. "No, seeing as your standing on me!" He snapped. Seth chuckled and moved off him. He stood, wiping off his back. "He touched her hand." Seth said. Ion stood on his tip toes. "They look like their doing ok…" He stated. Seth winked at him. "Jealous?" Seth asked. Ion blushed. "N-no!" He shouted.

Esther and Abel turned around, spotting the two. Esther stood. "You followed us?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Seth chuckled. "Yes." Abel sighed and shook his head. His face was red. Esther smiled at him. "You don't need to baby sit us. We are adults." She said. Seth smiled. "I wasn't babysitting. I was…" Ion glanced up at Esther. "Spying." He said. Seth nodded. "That's the word." Esther shook her head at them. "I don't understand." Seth chuckled. "I was just hoping my brother was going to put some moves on you!" She said. Esther blushed. Abel paused and shot a death glared at Seth. Seth waved her hands. "I'm joking." She muttered. Abel stumbled a bit as he started to walk away. Seth shook her head at him. "Need some help?" Esther asked, grabbing his arm.

His eyes went wide. She smiled up at him. He looked away and nodded. Her touch made him feel warm. His heart raced, threatening to escape from his chest. He let her lead him inside. She moved her arm away and gave him a slight smile. She glanced around and when she saw that the room was empty, she said "I am looking for someone…He's a dear friend of mine. Could you help me find him? I know you're looking for someone too…" Abel stared at her a few moments, and then gave her a nod. Esther clapped her hands together. "I cannot thank you enough! Oh! His name is Abel Nightroad. He was a Vatican priest. He went missing two years ago."

Abel stared at the large computer scene. How could he find himself? It was too risky hiring a look-a-like. His name was even too risky to mention outside the castle. What else could he do? Seth opened the door. "She wants you to find yourself?" She stated. Abel glanced at her. She sighed, tracing her finger though a mound of dust. "Tell her." Seth muttered. Abel lowered his glaze. "I can't." Seth stared at him as if he wasn't even her kin. "You spoke."


	5. Heartache and guilt

Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Keep them coming! Thanks for those who have added my story into their favorites.

* * *

Chapter five: Heartache and guilt

Esther stared into a mirror. Her pale, doll like skin and glowing red hair looked unfamiliar. Everything about the girl she saw looked unknown. Her royal blue nightgown made her look even more washed out. She sighed and moved away from the mirror. She felt different. She knew she had something to look forward to now. Yet the wedding kept making her rethink everything. She had to make a choice and fast. Though she had not yet heard of the wedding date, she feared it was going to be soon.

She blushed, covering her cheeks with her hands. She either had to marry and protect her country or pull out of the agreement and break ties with the Empire. If she married she would be heartbroken but if she didn't her country could be in danger, as well as her throne and maybe even her own life. She sat down on her bed and took a deep breath, holding back tears. She had to stay strong, she had to. If she wasn't who would be?

"_It won't be so bad. He's nice, quiet but kind. Why am I so nervous? Either way I have to marry. Why am I being so negative about this? He's young or looks young. He's nice. Is it because I….are these feelings because of Abel?" _Esther covered her eyes. Her hands shook. "It's because I love Abel." She whispered.

***

Astha pushed open the library doors, her heeled boots clicking as she moved through the maze of book shelves. "You're Empress?" She called softly. "Over here." Seth sat near a bay window. Her gown spread out around her. Her eyes scanned a large book that lay on her lap. Astha bowed and raised her head to look at Seth. Baibars and Mirka sat nearby. Mirka waved with her free hand, her cat being pet with her other. Astha nodded.

"Where is he?" Astha asked, her eyes narrowing. Seth flipped a page. "Where is who?" Seth asked, eyes scanning the book. "Abel." Seth looked up at her. "I'm afraid I don't kno-" Astha interrupting her. "You know. After all he's your own kin!" Astha felt terrible about speaking to her so rudely but after she saw him at the dance, she was sure Alxyander was Abel. Seth closed the book and stood, staring into Astha's eyes. Mirka and Baibars stood and left them to be alone. After all they already knew.

Seth waited until the doors closed. "You must listen and never repeat this." Seth warned. Astha nodded, unsure if she should have asked now. "He is Abel and he is my brother. My older brother…last of my siblings. There are people after him because of who we are, how we were created. They want answers and we have them. They do not know who I am, but they do know Abel's face. If who he is gets out there could a war on our hands. The result may end in our deaths. You may talk to him as if he is Abel. I think it would be best if you do so. He's not in the best shape." Astha nodded eyes wide in horror.

"Who is it that could kill you?" She asked. Seth frowned; she looked down at the book and smiled. "Read this." She said. She handed her the thick book and moved away. "Go talk with him and remember." Seth turned and looked at Astha. "Don't repeat anything you heard or read." She warned and left down the hallway. Astha looked down at the book. "The forgotten Children. Hm…sounds like some fairytale." She muttered and walked out of the room, her hips swaying.

***

Abel lay in his bed, blankets covering his thin torso. His breathing was sow and even. He was deep asleep. His throat ached from saying two simple words. His back was worse but after a bath and staying still. After two hours of lying down he had finally fallen asleep. His doors cracked open. Astha poked her head in, not bothering with knocking.

Astha blushed seeing Abel in bed asleep. "Abel." She said. Abel groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. "I know you're awake. I know who you are." Abel sat up, blankets dropping from his head. His eyes went wide. He stared at her, unsure if he should say anything. "Augusta told me." She said. Abel nodded, understanding why she had known who he was. "Sorry." He whispered. His voice was hoarse and quiet. She shook her head. "No, I understand. What I don't get is…why you are getting married to Esther." She placed her hand on her hip. Abel blushed, looking down.

"I know for some reason or another you can't speak. So you can listen. Is it because of your sister?" Abel nodded. Astha reached over and grabbed a handful of hair. "It's shorter…Do you want it shorter? I could cut it." She said, giving the hair a tug. Abel looked at her for a moment then shook his head. "No." He mumbled. She nodded and sat next to him. "What happened?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Lots." He whispered. He did not want to tell her. It felt too…soon. "It's ok. Take your time to heal. After I lost my mother…All I needed was time." She said. Abel nodded.

"I've had enough time." He said, rubbing his neck. Under the bandages were deep scratches, causing it to hurt when he spoke. Astha moved his hand. "Who did all this?" She questioned. Abel lowered his eyes. "Cain." His name felt like venom pouring out of his lips. He reminded himself not to say it again. Astha nodded and stood. "I should leave you to rest." She said and showed herself out. Abel rubbed his eyes. He was surprised Seth had not woken him yet. In less she told Astha on that purpose. He sighed and moved out from the blankets. He looked around his large room, wondering what he should do. He didn't feel like being in his room anymore.

He put on a white robe and walked out of his room. The heavy cloth of the robe dragged behind him like a cloak. It was warm and made him comfortable. He moved down to Seth's room and opened the doors. He felt like he needed to be near her. "Abel. I told Astha." She said, standing at her window. Abel moved next to her. "I know." He whispered. She smiled up at him. He knelt down, sitting next to her. "You should be resting. That's why I did not wake you." He nodded, staring at the doors. "Let me guess. You didn't want to be alone. You're so cute!" Seth chuckled, hugging Abel.

He smiled, standing. Seth gasped, almost falling. "Hey, no fair. I'm not tall like you." She said. He shook his head and went out into the hall. Seth followed after him. "Meanie." She muttered. "Brat." Abel said softly. Seth giggled and ran past him. Abel kept his slow pace, not caring if she raced ahead of him. She turned, grinning. "Oh…If you happen to be missing your book, I gave it to Astha." She said, running down the stairs. Abel shook his head. He had no idea what book she was talking about. There were tons of books in the castle. Most of his were kept in his room. She hadn't been in lately.

***

Abel sat out in the garden. His eyes looking at the clear sky. It was a warm spring day. Yet with all the beauty surrounding him, all he could think about was Esther. How could he find himself? He was right there, sitting, breathing. Alive. He shivered slightly and stood. He wrapped his arms around himself and moved inside. He walked into the kitchen, sensing Seth. Seth and Esther stood in the kitchen. Seth was making some type of sweet smelling treat.

Abel watched the two until Seth turned to face him. " Hey! Help me get the baking soda." She said, pointing to it on a high shelf. Abel pointed to a chair. Seth pouted. "Your tall. You get it." He sighed and reached over, grabbing the box of baking soda. He handed it to Seth. She smiled and tugged on his robe. "Esther why don't you two go for a walk." She said. "Ah….That's alright. I wanted to help you cook." She said. Abel shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. He stood outside of the kitchen, wondering where to go.

Esther looked at Seth. "I…I can't do this." She said. Abel listened in. Seth paused. "What can't you do? You can do anything you want. You just have to try." Seth said. Esther clinched her hands into fists. "I can not marry your brother. I think I am in love with someone else. I can not do this." Abel swallowed, shaking slightly. "He wont even talk to me." Abel slowly sat down. "_Monster!"_ He stood and brushed off his robe.

Seth grabbed on to Esther's hands. "Believe me. If you don't marry him, you will be heart broken. I would never have asked you if he meant nothing to you." She said. Esther didn't understand what Seth meant by it. But maybe she was being too emotional. "I'm sorry." Esther said softly. Seth nodded and gave Esther a quick hug. "I think you should be a little more patient with my brother." Seth leaned closer. "He's healing." She whispered and went back to cooking.

Abel sat on the edge of the bath. His feet dipped into the warm milky water. His mind was unfocused. He let out a soft sigh. The doors opened and Ion came inside. "Ah…Just who we were speaking of." Abel looked up. Ion sat on the opposite side of him. "Abel." Ion said. Abel kept his eyes on the smaller boy. Ion watched him as if he would vanish in a cloud of smoke. "You should come in. It's good for healing." He said. Abel let his hand drop into the water. "You don't want to see my wounds." Abel said. Ion raised his eyebrow. Abel moved his wet hand to his neck, rubbing the water into his wounds. "And why is that?" Ion asked. Abel turned, looking at him. "Simple." Abel stood, wiping his hand on his robe. "It would be too much." He said and left, leaving Ion alone.


	6. Mask

Thanks for the reviews! I wuv you guys! Lol

Abel- "You are a very strange person."

Victorian- I know .

Abel- I want some tea......(walks away.)

Victorian-Fine....Have fun reading!!!!

* * *

Chapter six: Mask

The rushing sound of pacing feet ran echoed through out the castle. A soft hum of music filled the ballroom. Seth stood watching Esther and Ion dancing. "This isn't…quite right." Seth muttered. Esther paused, looking at her. "It isn't?" Seth frowned. "I know!" She clapped her hands together and pulled her brother up from a near by chair. "I'll teach you the first dance I learned." Seth said. Esther and Ion moved back. Seth and Abel stood apart, staring at each other as if they were about to fight.

Abel wasn't sure if he wanted to dance but Seth had already raised her hands over her head. He stood guard. This dance was made to teach Seth how to fight. Over the years she had turned it into a dance. The two began to walk in a slow circle. Ready to pounce. Seth ran at him as he grabbed onto her hands, lifting her up for a slight moment. Seth lend down and moved under Abel's arm. He paused, his wounds on his waist aching. He pulled back and sat back down. Seth chuckled. "Who wants some tea?" She said.

***

Esther and Caterina sat outside in the garden, drinking tea. "Isn't it lovely out here?" Esther said. The older women nodded. "It is." She said softly. Esther looked down at the tea cup in her hand. She raised it to her lips and took a short slip. "What do you think they are?" Caterina asked. Esther looked up at her. "What do you mean?" Caterina put her tea cup down. "I mean, they act as if they are human. I have seen no sign of them being anything other." Esther looked at the rows of white roses. "I do not know."

***

Astha rested the large old looking book on her lap. She opened it. Two pictures fell out from the back. She bent down and picked them up. They were old, bent and torn. The first picture was of two boys standing together. They looked pissed. The seemed to be cuffed together by their wrists. On the back was something written in something she could not read. They were the same height, and both were thin. The smaller details were too hard to see from the fading color. She placed the picture in the back and picked up the other one. It was of four people. The two boys were taller, more mature. This time they were standing apart.

A young girl stood close to what looked like Abel. She held onto his arm. A big grin on her face. That was Seth. That grin said it all. Another woman stood between the two boys. A soft smile was across her face. She was shorter then the twins but taller then Seth. She was beautiful. She didn't look anything like the twins or Seth though. They all wore similar outfits. Like they were uniforms. "Where were they?" Astha muttered. She put the picture in the back. She began to read.

***

_They were lost to us, created by a unknown group of people. Who are they? I have always wanted to know the truth. You see, my dear readers. I was once a cook for these children. I am one of the first to see them all together. I wish I had never been so foolish to leave them with that group. I and many others that became too close, were shipped away. I remember how they looked as they watched us leave them. To this day I do not know what had happened to them. Where they are. What they call themselves now._

_I do remember the terror on their faces, the anger, the fear. The bitter names and curses the twins spat at us. The days were they were kind as angels. Sweet as doves. The girls were always kind. Always so up beat and tried to make the boys shape up and be nice. It never worked until the older female finally talked the younger twin out of his ways. I know their names. I will not write down their true names. For they still may be alive. If they are…I can only hope they are well and healthy. They have been through enough horrible torture for one life._

_First created was the older male twin. He was kind but we could tell deep in his heart he was upset over everything. Yet he always had a smile on his face. He was over six feet tall and was thin. I can not say what color his hair was nor his eyes color. For too many people would search for them. His younger brother was the same height and weight. He was always upset and normally got into fights with his twin. Yet when ever his little sister came near him, he became more caring. They were bonded closely. The sister was the third one created and was the sweet princess. She was much like the older woman. She was brought in to test the affect of the gene. She was one of the only four who survived being injected with it._

_The four were tortured after the scientists saw that they lived. All the __Methuselah who were injected died shortly after. The children did not die. They supplely stood back up and walked away. I do not understand it. Many told me they were perfect. In every way. It was how they were made. They were created to rule. _

_ ***_

Some things made since but others did not. Astha closed the book. She would read more later. For now she had enough of the book. She stood, placing the book on her bed. She fixed her skirt and walked out of her room. It was only around noon. She wanted to have a chat with Abel. That is…If she could find him.

***

Abel sat on his bed. Seth sat behind him, wrapping fresh bandages around his torso. "They are looking better." She said. Abel nodded, rubbing at his neck. "These aren't." Seth looked over his shoulder at the wounds. "Hm….I see that. Can you still talk ok?" Abel nodded. Seth peeled his fingers from the wounds. "No picking." Abel smiled. Seth moved, sitting next to him. "Think we should come out and tell everyone?" Abel shook his head. "Not yet." He stood, pulling his robe on.

"I think you two should spend one whole day together. Morning to night." Seth said with a nod. She stood and slapped his hands from buttoning the robe. "Get dressed." She said. Abel sighed. "Brat." He muttered, going into his closet. "Bean pole!" Seth sat back on the bed and crossed her arms. Abel came back out wearing a long white oriental shirt, which had slits on the side, showing his black pants. The shirt was long shelved and had a high collar. He frowned at Seth. "These outfits are getting more and more outrageous." Seth grinned. "Your playing in my fairytale world. So you might as well looked the part." Seth said. Abel rolled his eyes. "Clothes are clothes." He said. He had to say he missed his old priest outfit. It was simple and warm. He was about to leave the room when Seth pulled him away from the doors. "What?" He asked. Seth grinned. "I was thinking you two should stay in here."

Abel looked at her. "In my bedroom?" Seth nodded. "I would rather not." Seth chuckled. "Your too modest! I don't mean anything by it. I simply want you two to be alone a place no one else can bother you." She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. Abel sighed. "Fine. Can't this meeting wait a few days. I want to take a bath." Seth grinned. "No. You can take one but I'm inviting her up here." Abe threw up his hands.

"Good grief. I give up. Do as you want." Seth smiled and walked out of the room. He really did not understand this need of hers to have them alone. Abel sat on his bed, staring at the floor. He could hear the clicking of heels going up the stairs. He bit his tongue. Esther's pale hand pushed open one of the doors. The door shut behind her. She offered a smile to him. "Seth told me to speed the day with you. I…am not sure why." She seemed nervous. Abel felt the same. He stood and picked her up. "Sh." He whispered.

He kicked open the doors and rushed down the staircase. He ran full speed out of the castle. If they were to be alone it was going to be in a place where he could get away from his sister's ears. He put Esther down. She smiled up at him. "So you can talk." Abel nodded. He pulled back his collar, showing his bandages. Esther gasped, covering her mouth. "Is that why you wouldn't speak?" Abel shrugged. "Yes and no." He lead Esther into the garden and down the trail towards the pond he had stood at just weeks before.

Esther reached out and grabbed hold on his hand. Abel paused for a moment and looked at her. A slight smiled spread across his face. He stepped into the pond. Esther stood on the edge. "What are you doing?" She asked, still holding on to his hand. He reached down with his free hand and yanked up a switch. The stone wall was pushed forward Abel picked up Esther and carried her into the pond, behind the hidden door. Once he walked inside, the door slammed shut behind them, leaving them in darkness.

"It's so dark. Where are we going?" Esther whispered. Abel kept moving forward, water splashing as he walked down a slim tunnel. Esther held tightly onto her gown. If they both were dripping wet, it might look strange. She could say he fell. Abel turned into a darker room and set Esther down. She blinked, trying to get a glance of anything. Abel walked in front of her and clicked on a light. Esther gasped. They were standing a small room with a Victorian couch and rows of book shelves. "Where are we?" She asked.

Abel touched one of the walls. "Used to be part of a ship. Now it hides our secrets." He said softly, as if he was saying good night to a child. Esther glanced around. "A ship? Really? Oh my…." Her voice trailed off. To her it looked like a underground chamber, not a ship. "And we came here because?" Esther asked, taking a seat at the table. Abel watched her. "So no one can hear." He said, banging his fist gently against the walls. "Too deep for Seth to hear." Esther said, nodding. Abel sat across from her. "Well then. Have you found anything on my friend?" She looked down at her hands. He had a choice. Tell her who he was now and risk both his and his sister's lives. Or keep playing along and gently hint at who he is without saying it. He nodded. His ice blue eyes lit up. Esther looked up.

"He's alive."


	7. Forget me

Not mine, but you know that by now.

* * *

Chapter seven- Forget me

_The room was dark. Too dark. He couldn't even see his own hand. He groaned softly, sitting up. Where was he? He reached around and felt what he was sitting on. Some type of metal table. It was cold. Not only the table but the room. He was freezing. What was going on? Abel stood, his long legs shook like an earthquake. He doubled over on to the floor. He reached around the floor, trying to figure out where he was. His fingers touched a chain. He yanked on it. It was wrapped around his ankle. He tugged on it, trying to figure out what it was connected to. He gave it a sharp tug. Something fell off another table. Red eyes lit up the dark. A clawed hand grabbed on to his leg. "I told you so…."_

Abel sat up, his eyes wide. He brushed back his hair and stood, his blankets falling from his torso. He put on his robe as his doors swung open. He took a deep breath. "Enough of this." He mumbled softly, walking down to the library. He had told Esther to met him there in the morning. He had made up his mind.

He pushed opened the doors, the library was freezing inside. He looked around, trying to find his red-headed queen. She sat alone by the bay window. Her aqua blue dress sparkling in the sunlight. She shined like a rare stone. "Esther." He whispered, reaching out and holding a piece of her hair. She turned, blushing. "Good morning." She said. He kissed the piece of her hair and let it fall. He couldn't get enough of her scent, so light and sweet. She smelled of fresh peaches that morning. "Have you got any news for me?" She asked. Abel frowned. He looked around, thinking what he could do.

"No news." He looked at the sky behind Esther. She frowned, turning away. She removed the crucifix from her bodice. "This was his." She handed him it. Abel traced the designs. Blood stained the tip of the crucifix. His blood. He handed it back to Esther. He had no need for it. " It's all I have. I can't even remember his voice." Abel watched, trying to figure out where she was going. She looked up at him. "I can't do this." This was bad, very bad. "What?" She bit down on her painted red lip. " I can't marry you. I love someone else." She ran passed him. The doors slammed shut.

***

_Even though the were raised around humans, they were bad at sharing and showing their feelings. The twins were very mournful during the nights. They knew what was going to happen. Normally the scientists would only take one of the twins at a time. They knew how powerful they were. Together and alone. The younger twin went crazy when his brother did not come back one day. I remember trying to calm him down. He ignored everyone, even his beloved sister._

_The pain of losing half of himself was too much to handle. I would not know, for I have no twin. It must have felt awful to see your twin chained up and bloodied on a table. Dead. That was when the younger twin did something. I do not know what. They all changed. He came back to life, like he had never been killed. Their moods changed. The twins became upset at each other all the time and rarely spoke. It was worry-some. I knew something had happened. It wasn't until they changed. Feathers of all colors, white, black , green and blue. Each wings different sizes and shapes. _

_They called them, their perfect monsters. I was soon removed and never once saw the royals again. I have a feeling they are alive. One or two left. Their stories needing to be told. I need to know. What really happened? Why did they sport wings? Somewhere, far or close they live in the shadows. My favorite of the four was the younger twin. He was secretly kind and loving. I have seen him hurt so many times. It made me want to kill everyone who had ever touched him, or made him bleed. _

_At night I dream of nightmares, different ways he was murdered. Shot, torn apart by his older brother. Murdered by a faceless person. Killed and left alone. I know for a fact he must be dead. His brother was so strong. I knew he would kill off his twin first. I am guessing the younger female and older twin are alive. Somewhere. I will find them._

_***_

Everything he was ever taught felt wrong. He wanted to break away from his past and die already. He at high up in his tower. The wind blowing pass him. White doves flew by. He glanced down. Jumping could not kill him. Telling his sister that he greed to find himself for Esther, would. He had ignored his sister all week but it was becoming obvious that she was starting to get the hint.

Esther had told her she was heading back home in ten days. Six had passed. He still was unsure what to do. Of course he didn't want to let her leave. Esther was her own person and it really was none of his business. He moved off the ledge and walked downstairs to the hot bath. He walked inside and stripped off his robe, walking inside the warm water. He sat, letting his hair down. He shut his eyes. Large black feathers slipped underneath the water. The warm water slipped into his wounds, healing them form the inside out.

He opened his red eyes to see Cain sitting across from him. "Tiring isn't it?" He asked calmly. Abel nodded. Cain smiled softly at him. "You know what?" when Abel didn't say anything Cain moved closer. "You know what, dear brother?" Cain reached out and stroked Abel's cheek. "You didn't kill me." Abel stood up. Cain was gone. He got out, getting dressed. He went outside, walking far from the castle. His mind set. He had to see the body. Just once more.


	8. Runaway prince

Chapter eight-Runaway Prince

The air turned bitterly cold. It made his skin numb. He rubbed at his arms. The cold making his skin so cold it felt like a layer of ice had formed over his skin. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Ok, so maybe it wasn't the smartest to leave only wearing a thin robe and sleeping pants. But if he didn't leave early, Seth would have stopped him. He needed to see. Just once more. If the weather hadn't taken a turn for the worse, then he would have been just fine. He shivered again.

So far two days had passed. Two Methuselah dead. His stomach still ached for more. Something was wrong. The painful stabbing in his gut proved that theory right. His nanomachines were in overdrive. Taking in too much blood. He guessed it was because the change in weather and his already weak state. As long as the blood was being digested, he would be ok. He figured he could last another three days before he lost control of the Crusnik. He was half way to the tomb. It would take less than one day to get there and two days back, if he stayed focused. Right now…he wasn't. His body was shaking so badly and his stomach was being bothersome.

Abel was sitting under a large tree. His knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. The rain was coming down hard. By how the temperature was dropping fast, he knew the rain would soon turn into ice or snow. This was a road block. He glanced down the road. No one was around. The hunger was growing and the light was fading. He shut his eyes, ready to take on the dark.

***

The anger clicking of heels ran down the stairs. Seth grabbed onto the closet person. She clutched tightly on his shirt. "Where is my brother?" Her voice was raw, metallic. Her eyes threatened to glow red. The man shook, nervous of his empress. "I-I have not seen him." Seth let go of him and stalked down the hallway. Esther stood next to William, her heart racing while she watched the unleashed anger of the empress. "It's strange isn't it?" Esther looked up at him. "What is?" He withdrew his pipe from his mouth. "Right after you have denied the royal marriage, his imperial prince goes missing."

Esther sighed softly. "Then we shall go find him ourselves." She looked up at him. "I'll do this for Seth. I owe her that much." A hand came down on Esther's shoulder. "You can't do that alone. I'll join you." Astha said. William looked back at her. "Then I believe you are well cared for. Why don't Leon and I cover for you?" Esther nodded. Astha brought Esther back to her room. Astha tossed some clothing at Esther. "Get changed. We can't have anyone knowing who we are." Esther nodded. "Right…"

***

_Although they were created from labs and not born from mothers, they were as human as you and I. They ate, slept and spoke. They needed normal needs and wants. Such as using the restroom or wanting a certain food. I remember, as their cook, the older twin ate mild food. He hated anything sweet. His twin was the opposite. He ate anything and everything he could. He wasn't picky. The girls were the same. They loved sweet fruits and juices. Those days were peaceful but you knew that the whole world around them would crash in. They were safe guarded. Always told where to go and watched like hawks._

_ I have found a very strange picture in my mail the other day. A picture of a man who looks very much like one of the twins. The things I do not get is…why does it look like the younger twin? All data points to him being murdered. Yet…here he is in the picture. _

A day went by and still no sightings of the prince came in. Astha was beginning to believe there was no point in trying to find him. "I suppose he will come back on his on time. No one has even seen him." Esther looked out the window. "This is my fault. He must have really cared about me." Esther yanked at a piece of her hair. "We do not know if that is the reason." Esther glanced at her. "I'm sure it is the reason."

***

He moved slowly down the stairs. He paused, leaning against the wall. Blood dripping from his mouth. He coughed the urge to throw up strong. He moved on down into the darkness. The overwhelming scent of decomposing flesh filled the air. He winced and kept moving. He opened the heavy wooden door and walked inside. His eyes lit up red. He stared at the plain wooden coffin. "Cain…You are dead." He whispered. He reached over and opened the lid. His brother stared up at him. His eyes lifeless. "Dead." Abel sighed and shoved the lid back on. "Dead." He sat down, taking a deep breath. "Stop haunting me already!" Abel yelled, slamming his fists onto the coffin.

He backed up, throwing up blood all over the floor. "That is just sad, brother." Abel looked up. Cain sat on top of the coffin. "Just sad…" Abel growled. "Why suffer? There is enough room for both of us in here." Cain said, patting the coffin. Abel stood, grabbing onto Cain's neck. Cain grinned. "Kill me." Abel snapped his neck just as his image vanished. "I did already…" Abel sat there for hours, pondering what do next. He slowly fell asleep against the coffin.

***

Seth stood in the ball room. Two glass lamps, fallen on the floor. Broken pieces of glass spread everywhere. She slowly sat down. "He'll be back." Mirka said. Seth glared at her reflection. "How could he just leave?" She muttered. She slammed her fist against the glass. Mirka gently put her hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth turned and smiled. "I'm fine." She said, walking away. Mirka watched her with growing concern. "I hope so."

Seth walked out in front of the garden. Esther stood by a rose bush. "It is not your fault." Esther turned. "Ah! Seth!" Seth smiled. "I believe it's his own doing. He's looking for something." Esther frowned. "Seth. I'm looking for someone. I don't mean to change the subject but I must know where he is." Seth titled her head. "Who?" Esther placed her hands over her heart. "He came with me here the first time I came here. Do you remember him?" Seth shut her eyes, picturing that day. "Of course." After all he was her brother. That was the day she first saw him after a long nine hundred years.

"I need to know where he is…" Seth opened her eyes, red meshing in with jade. "I know him very well. Esther. I suggest you stop your search. Live in the future." With that Seth walked away. Esther had Abel stand right next to her and still she could not see him. All she saw was what everyone told her to see. She had to learn from it and see from herself. Seth walked inside Abel's room. She sat on his bed and sighed. "You better come back you bean pole."


	9. Bitter

Yay, Another chapter. I drew a picture of Abel but I've been too lazy to scan it . Otherwise I'll add it to the next chapter. Thanks to all my kind readers and for adding me or my story to your favs!

Disclaimer-Don't own. Just twisting them to do what I wish. *grins

* * *

Chapter nine- Bitter

It was cold, snow lining up on the side of the streets. Seth sat on top of the counter, stirring a spoon in a cup, filled with thick pink liquid. She hummed a soft tune, glaring up at the tall male who sat in front of her. A soft rumble of a train shook the small building. "How in the world did you end up here?" Abel looked up meekly. "I don't remember." She shook her head and leaned over, handing him the cup. He stared at the cup, and then took it. Seth glared at him until he gulped it down. "I have to ask. Where were you going?" Abel handed her the cup.

"To see Cain." Seth raised her eyebrow. "Why in the world would you do that?" Abel brushed some hair back, sighing. "I kept seeing and hearing him. It was too much! Then he said he wasn't dead. I had to make sure." Seth smiled softly and jumped off. She sat next to him and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "And?" He looked at her for a second then dropped his eyes. "Dead. Rotting. Just as I left him." Seth nodded. "At least you have it out of your system." Abel combed his hair back with his fingers and tied his hair up. Seth stood. "Now we need to get home. Esther believes you left because of her. I heard she broke off the marriage. "Abel nodded, standing slowly. "We both know it's not her fault. Now let's go back and put on a good act, kay?" Seth said, titling her head and smiling. Abel rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

***

Esther stood nervously outside of what she thought was the prince's room. She paced back and forth, waiting for him to come out. She saw him return last night with Seth. She needed to ask him. She had to ask. It was bothering her. She needed to move on. Now. Esther gathered the courage and knocked on the door. "May I come in?" She asked. Seth opened the doors. "Go on in. He's all yours." She said and walked down the stairs. Esther walked inside. "I need to know if the reason you left is because of me." Abel sat with his back turned to Esther. "No." His voice harsh and angry. Esther took a deep breath. She got the answer she had hoped for, so why did she still feel so bad?

"Is everything ok?" She asked softly. Abel was grinding his fangs against his bottom teeth. He was itching to tell her the truth but knew better. "Yes." Esther nodded and turned to leave. "When are you leaving?" Esther looked over her shoulder. "Soon." Abel winced when she shut the door. He waited until he could no longer smell her scent. He stood and walked out of his room. Seth had guards posted at the end of the stairs. He didn't need babysitters, it was embarrassing. He walked pass them.

Abel was surprised when they didn't go after him. He walked outside and sat by the pound. He dipped his toes in the cold water. Snow filled the sky, dancing down onto him. He held out his hand and let the flakes land into his palm. "Isn't that cold, Abel?" Abel turned, finding Caterina behind him. She smiled and sat next to him. "Lovely isn't it. The snow." Abel watched her, uncertain. She grinned and brushed back a piece of his hair. "You really believe you could fool me?" She said. "I wasn't trying to fool anyone." Caterina raised her eyebrow. "Not even Esther?"

He looked up at the half covered moon. "Maybe her…" Caterina smiled. "Where did you go?" He looked at her. "To make sure he was dead." She placed her hand over his. Abel smiled slightly at her. She always seemed to be there for her. "You know if you really wanted to hide your true self. You should have dyed that hair of yours." Abel stood, smiling. "Seth tried to. I wouldn't let her." Catrina and Abel walked around the gardens until dusk fell.

Abel decided he did not want be alone another night. His stomach was killing him and felt worn out. He sat down next to Mirka and Seth in the library. Mirka sat behind him, tying his hair into a braid. Seth sat in front of him, scanning through a book. Esther entered the library. Seth had told her to meet with her at nine. It was nine. "Seth?" Esther called. "Over here." Esther followed the voice. She wanted to turn and run when she spotted Abel. He looked pale and sick. He clenched on hand to his stomach. Yet his face was relaxed. "You told me you wanted to talk." Seth nodded, shutting her book.

Seth glanced at her brother. His eyes were shut. He was trying to ignore Esther. "I still want the marriage to go on." Esther frowned. She knew it would be about the marriage. "I see." Seth nodded. "If my brother is up to it…I would love the wedding to be planned soon." Esther waved her hands. "Oh no…I couldn't go with it." Abel cracked open one eye. "Think it over." Seth said. Seth yawned. "How about we go for a walk?" Mirka smiled. "I should be getting to my night duties." She excused herself and left. "Why don't you two go?" Abel looked at Esther and nodded. He could use the fresh air.

The two walked into the town. The fresh winter air surrounded them. The snow had stopped and the town seemed to come back to life. Abel wanted to go to his favorite park but the streets became too crowed. He could smell the blood pumping throughout the Methuselah as he passed them. "Let's take a short cut." He muttered. Esther rested her hand on his arm. They walked down a tight alley way in between two buildings. "Well, looky what we got here." A tall, thickly built Methuselah jumped down in front of them. Two others came up behind them. "A lord and lady." One of the men behind said.

Abel grabbed on to Esther's hand, holding her close. "Aw…what a pretty little flower. I think I'll have her tonight." The men circled them. Abel watched wide eyed. His hunger growing. The larger man reached out to touch Esther. Abel grabbed his wrist and snapped it. "Ah! You bastard!" One of the other men smacked Abel on the back of his head. "Stop this!" Esther screamed. Abel was knocked down by the two smaller men. They pinned him down. The larger man leaned forward, backing Esther up into a wall. "Don't touch me, you pig." Esther spat. The man grabbed on to her wrist. "I'll make you sorry for saying that." The man laughed. Esther's eyes went wide. Abel stood behind him. He jabbed his hand through the man's gut. Esther backed up.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to force yourself onto a lady?" The man reached back and pulled Abel from him. "When did you get up?" Abel caught himself and licked at his lip. The two sidekicks were dead on the ground. Abel grabbed onto the man's neck. "Shouldn't you be asking me what I am?" The man gasped for air, clawing at Abel's hand. Abel smiled and snapped his neck. He had forgotten all about Esther. He knelt down, throwing up the blood he had eaten. Esther watched him. "You can't be…You aren't…No!" Everything went blank.


	10. Caught

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't realize how short it was until I posted it. . I hope you enjoy this one. If you have any questions or want to chat, feel free to message me! I check my e-mail daily. MY Abel drawing is on my DA account, I just finished the colored version, will be uploaded soon.

* * *

Chapter ten-Caught

Abel sat neck deep in his bath. The steaming water clouded his vision. He couldn't think straight. Nothing felt right. How could he lose control? Esther was lying in her room, passed out from fright. Just like she did the first time. He shut his eyes. His head hurt. All he wanted was for his body to stop hurting. His door cracked opened. He sat up, listening to the footsteps. "Seth?" No…the scent was different. It smelled like…His face went red. "H-hold on!" He said before she could even knock.

He got dressed and opened the door. Esther stood, looking out the window. Her hands hold on to his crucifix. She looked up at him. She couldn't look him in the eye. Bad sign. Very bad sign. Abel waited for her to speak. He didn't have any clue of what she wanted. He didn't even know what to say. She took a deep breath. "You're Abel. Don't you dare lie to me either?" Abel was at a loss for words. He slowly sat down on his bed. "Yes." Esther turned; her face red. "How could you lie to me? All this time too! You lied about everything! About being a royal, being Seth's brother! You almost married me!"

He licked at his fangs. "I never said I lied about those." She turned, facing him. "What? Like I am going to believe you are the imperial prince? You're just a pathetic priest with no clue! You would be better off being dead…" With that ran out of the room. Abel stared at his opened doors. He knew better then go after her. She was over him. He stood up, undressing. He slipped on his robe and crawled into bed. The light from outside his room kept him awake. He snapped shut his eyes.

***

Esther sat across from Seth, her head bowed slightly shaded by her hair. "He is my brother…" Seth slid a photo across the table. Esther looked at the thin piece of paper. The edge was torn off and the paper was stained with age. "That's him?" Esther asked, pointing at the tall, frowning man with short hair. Seth nodded and reached out. "And me and Lilith." Esther touched the torn side. "And the white demon." Seth nodded. "He is you and Abel's brother…" Seth nodded. "He's dead. Abel killed him. When he left, he went to make sure he was dead. He is."

Esther frowned. "This is too much." Seth looked up the stairs. "I do not understand him at times myself. But I was…never mind. They had it harder than us. The twins were their favorites. Some times at night…they would drag one o them out of their rooms. You would hear their screaming until they drugged them…" Esther looked down at the photo. The girls were smiling, as well as Cain. Abel wasn't. Esther shivered, moving the photo away. _What did you go through?_ Esther sat there for a moment, trying to gather the courage to ask a question.

"What did they do?" Seth looked up. "I…can't tell you. I don't know the extent of their ordeals." Esther stood, dusting off her gown. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I just made a very big mistake." Esther ran up the stairs towards Abel's room. Seth stood, watching Esther with growing curiosity. Seth sat back down and slipped her tea. "Good luck Abel." A grin spread over her face.

***

Esther sat out in the garden, William beside her. "It is hard to understand. This isn't like Abel." Esther looked up at the moons. "I don't know what to do. I feel so bad." Catrina placed her hand on her shoulder. "I believe it's best to confront your fears head-on." Esther looked up at the blonde. "Did you know? Did everyone know?" She said, standing. William stood, dusting off his cassock. "I had my suspicions." Esther turned away, taking a deep breath. "And none of you told me." The door slide open and clicking heels echoed on the cement. "I believe I may know why he was kept secret." Astha said, holding out a thick white bond book.

Esther stared silently at the book. She reached out and took it. She was surprised by how light it was. "The forgotten children. What is this?" Astha sat down. "Her imperial Empress gave it to me. I believe the man whom wrote it is after them. For I haven't figured out why." Esther flipped open the book. "This must very old." Esther muttered. Astha looked at her. "Read page twenty one. Out loud please." Esther flipped to the requested page.

"I have tried to contact the man from the photo. He had offered to meet me for tea. Yet when I went to meet him in the desired location, he never showed. I believe he is still looks young, like he had when a teen. Short hair and blue eyes that sparkled like ice." Esther stopped. She looked at her friends around her. "He's talking about Abel." Astha said. Esther scanned the page. "But he isn't childish…he's quite tall really." She cleared her weary voice. "After this event took place I have decided that it would be best for me to go undercover and find these children as soon as possible. If no one finds them before they get them. If I can make contact before, I can save them from living a life trapped in labs again."

Esther looked up. "I'm not sure if I understand." Astha looked over her shoulder. "I believe it's telling us that someone is after the imperial family. It's a trick. He's saying that someone else is after them when it's him that is. I just can't figure out what he wants with them. If that book is true…They have live through hell." Esther flipped through a few more pages, stopping at the portrait of the four people. "That's Seth…and Abel." She muttered. Astha nodded.

"He has mentioned…" Catrina stopped, unsure if she should tell them something Abel had told her years ago. "He once told me that he never wants to live in a place he doesn't want to. I've seen him awake from many nightmares. Afterwards he did not speak to anyone." Esther glanced at the moons. "He always hates doctors." They all turned to a smiling Seth. "We were…" Esther mumbled. Seth held up her hand. "I gave her the book. I wanted you to know. Through that is not the full truth. Nor is that my job to tell you that. Seeing as I wasn't their favorite. That was the twins, as it said."

"Twins…" Seth titled her head, looking at Esther. "Yup. Same genetic info." Catrina looked at the small empress. "Where are you from?" Seth smile faded. "That I can tell you. We were all created on earth but where moved…" She pointed up at the small piece of a second moon. "There." Everyone turned, looking. "Where?" Esther asked. "Looks pretty from here. Once on it, it loses all that." Seth lowered her hand and turned. "Good night everyone." She turned, winking. "Abel is downstairs if you want to talk with him."

***

Abel sat in the kitchen, staring at Ion. His thoughts were blurred, a muttered mess. He leaned back, crossing his arms. Ion kept his glared locked. "What? You've been watching me for a while now." Abel blinked, unsure what to say. He sighed and lowered his eyes. "Whaaat?" Abel shrugged. "Ion, could you excuse us?" Abel turned, looking at Esther. Ion nodded and left the room. Outside the room a crowd had grown. Abel lowered his eyes to the table. "I'm sorry." She said softly. He didn't move. She bit her lip and sat next to him. "Please….forgive me. I didn't mean what I had said. I was confused." They both seeped into silence. She reached over and placed her hand gently on top of his. He stared down at her hand. She smiled. "Abel?" He looked up at her.

***

Seth leaned against the doors, trying to tune on what they were saying. Everyone was crowed behind her, pushing to hear what the pair was talking about. "What's going on?" Seth turned and shushed everyone. "I can't hear if you're speaking in my ear." She snapped at Ion. His face turned red. "Sorry…" Seth turned back to the door. She could hear everything Esther was saying but had not heard Abel speak once yet. She swallowed nervously. _Say something!_ She was about to smack open the doors and force him to speak. She glanced at all of their friends. It would rude…

***

Abel jaw's clenched. Esther took that as a bad sign. She moved her hand. "I'll always be on your side." Esther said, her voice shaking from the threatening tears. Abel stood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling close to him. His face was blank but she could tell he was happy. She returned the hug and breathed in his scent. She pulled back and looked up at him. He stared at the doors. Abel moved from Esther and swung open the doors. Everyone fell down, flooding into the kitchen.

Abel reached down and picked up his sister by the back of her dress. Seth grinned. "Oops…" Abel glared at her. "Busted." Seth laughed nervously. "You have ten minutes." Seth blinked up at him. A challenge! Abel dropped her. She caught her footing and ran. Abel eyed a clock, counting. Everyone was interested in the siblings. A grin appeared on Abel's face. The first time they had seen him smile in a while. Their hearts felt at ease. Yet…there still something lurking, about to explode.


	11. A step backward

UPDATED VERSION. Please re-read.

Chapter eleven – A step backward

"_I'll be back soon. Don't get into trouble, Abel." Abel glared at his brother as he gracefully left the room. Seth was half asleep on his lap. Abel held back a growl. He wanted to get up and follow him, question him until Cain got annoyed but Seth and Lilith were in the room. He folded his arms over his chest and lowered his eyes to the floor. Something felt off. It wasn't just him that felt it either; Lilith was staring wordlessly at the door that Cain had just left through. Something was going to happen._

Abel woke up; the sun was not shining into his room, so he guessed it was late into the evening. He pushed back his shaggy bangs and glanced around the empty room. He threw on some pants and his robe. He walked into the library to find everyone relaxing over some tea. Seth hopped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to their circle of cushions. "Tea?" Seth asked. He nodded. Seth handed him a cup and leaned back looking at him. He peeked over the cup as he took a slip. "What?" She chuckled. Abel frowned and lowered the cup. "Nothing!" Seth squeaked and took a slip out of her own cup. "Go get packed."

Abel shot Seth a strange look. "What?" Abel stood, moving the now empty tea cup from his lap. "We have to go to Albion. My contact has reported Cain has become…close with Esther. She isn't safe. She may not how we are connected but he wants something and I fear she may be in the way."

Abel sighed. "I suppose your right. I'm not healed enough to fight him yet…What if he attacks?" Seth winked. "Don't underestimate me, brother. After all, Cain couldn't kill me even he tried." Abel watched her get up and leave. "Pack for me too, ok? Get all my casual clothing." Seth left the room.

_Everything felt hot, too warm to feel ok. His eyes cracked opened and all he saw was white. Burning white. He sat up only to find he had been tied down. He groaned. His body ached. What had happened? He quickly sat up. His heart ached. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He ran out of the room. Where had Cain gone to? He darted into each room, checking for his annoying twin. He stopped outside the lab. The heavy scent of blood filled his nose. He entered the room to find an ocean of blood. In the middle of random bodies lay Cain._

Abel woke up as the train stopped. Seth leaned against him. "Remember. We're going as ourselves. No talk about the Empire. Don't worry about backup. I have contacts all over the kingdom watching over us." Abel nodded and stood. Seth grabbed her suitcase as well as her brother's. Abel groaned, touching the wound on his neck.

They got off the train, only to be left alone and slightly unsure where to go. "Sorry…We're lost again. I thought I remembered where it was but I suppose I don't." Abel said. They had been wondering around all day, not that Seth minded much. In fact she enjoyed being in a new place. When they finally reached the palace they weren't allowed in. Seth stared up at the palace and grinned. "Wanna break in?" Abel shrugged. "It wouldn't be easy but we could do it." Seth nodded, grinning like a madwoman.

Esther entered the throne room with Mary, discussing the papers she had looked through. The room was dimly lit but Mary insisted on showing the remodeled throne. "Do you want me to turn on the lights?" Esther nodded, bumping into a column. Marry vanished into the darkness. The lights flickered on. Esther glanced up, her eyes wide. "Seth!"

Seth sat on the throne, her legs resting on the hand rest. She wore casual clothing which made Esther believe she wasn't supposed to be there. "I ran away. We needed a vacation. And you did say you wanted me to visit you here so here we are!" Esther turned around. "We?" Abel stood behind Esther. His arms were crossed. Esther looked him over. He seemed just as sick as when she left a month ago. "Hello." He nodded, glaring at his sister. Seth jumped down and grabbed onto Esther's hands, pulling her away from her brother so they could speak by themselves.

"You weren't busy were you?"

Esther shook her head, smiling. "No. Besides the marriage there isn't anything going on." Seth dropped her hands. "Marriage? To whom?" Esther glanced away. "No one yet…To tell you the truth…I wish I had not broken the engagement with your brother. All these men are old or in need of power." She moved away from Seth. "I know there are many people out for my throne. And to tell you the truth I would love to just give in and hand it over. I never needed any of this…but my family worked so hard in keeping me safe…I couldn't dirty the throne they loved so much…"

"I understand." Seth tapped her fingers against her lips. "But I don't understand why you regret breaking the engagement. Did you fall for my gloomy brother?" Esther smiled. She turned, her hands resting peacefully at her side. "Maybe…Seth? Do you remember when we first met? Didn't you say you had two brothers?" Seth frowned.

"He's dead to us." Esther turned around. Abel stood with his hands stuffed into his coat. He looked her in the eye. Where had she seen those icy blue eyes before? They seemed so… "I see…Sorry. How about some tea? I'm sure you guys must be tired from the ride here." Seth nodded. "That would be nice."

Abel moved quickly away from the palace. He had one thing on his mind and it wasn't tea. It was the place he was brought just months before he had left his friends behind. The underground building. There was something too familiar about it. Certain things had been removed and it had decayed a bit but he still remembered it. The scent, the feeling of waking up in a locked room with doctors lurking outside. He shivered, standing outside the palace gates. Seth would join when nightfall came, for now he was on his own. Whoever wrote the book about them lived in Albion and this was his one chance to find that man. He stood out by gates, watching the people walk by. As night fell the crowd had become thin and only a few brave souls strolled in the night.

Abel stared out at the mast gardens. Seth stood by his side, braiding a strand of his hair. "Are you alright?" Seth asked. Abel nodded, his eyes slowly shut. Seth yanked hard the hair in her hands. "Ow!" Seth giggled. She dropped the strand of hair and sat next to him. "Big brother? Will we ever be able to live happily? Will you-"Seth sighed, knowing he wasn't going to answer. "Ever be able to live without putting an act? Have you lost yourself?"

Abel smiled sadly at his sister. "You shouldn't worry about me." Seth slapped him in the back of his knee. A wave of pain danced up his leg. He bent his leg, almost losing balance. "Seth!" He yelped, grabbing onto the nearest column. He sighed and slowly sat down. "That hurt you know…Now I can't go exploring." Seth smiled, bumping her shoulder into his side. "Oh hush. Your fine. Where did you want to go?" Abel shook his head. "No where…I think I'll retire for the night." Abel slowly stood up.

"Fine Bean pole…Did I tell you that Esther still wants to marry you."

Abel stopped. He turned around and stared her down. "No…You didn't mention that." He shook his head and kept walking. Seth sighed, kicking her feet against the stairs. "You've become dull brother." Seth frowned and stood. She paused and grinned. "If you can't be happy, I will for you!"

Abel stared at his bed. "Why did I come here again?" He rubbed his head. Another wave of pain flooded his already weak body. He shivered, slowly sitting down. He quickly covered his mouth. He felt the sour taste of blood rise from his throat. He pulled his hand away, staring at the red on his hand. "This is bad…It's still not digesting." He groaned, getting up. He quickly got dressed and opened the door. He poked his head out. The hallway was empty.

He walked down the hallway with his hands stuffed into his pockets. There wasn't any reason to wake Seth up. He had to do this alone. He slipped out of the palace without a single soul stopping him. He tried to remember where the door was to underground building but his mind was becoming fuzzy and he felt so sleepy. A hand grabbed him from behind, pulling him backwards. His eyes rolled back and the world became dark.


	12. Inside The Palace

-Updated version, please re-read. Next chapter will be out next month. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy. -

Chapter 12: Inside the palace.

_Abel stood freezing, only wearing a thin white robe. Shivers ran down his back. It was cold in the blinding white room. What the hell did they have in mind this time? He wasn't sure what was going on. All he remembered was being outside and his air tank was beeping. It had been low on air and then he blacked out. He slightly remembered Lilith's voice but now he wasn't sure what was real. Two males walked inside the room. His tired eyes looked up. "What are you doing?" He asked. Each man grabbed one of his arms. Panic raised up his throat. He swallowed it and tried to not show them he was worried. Another man came in the room. _

"_Monster."_

_It had been the first time anyone had muttered such a foul word to him. Abel struggled, swinging his arms to get the men off him. The door opened again and another man walked inside. Abel became still. He held his breath, watching. The man pulled out a rather large needle. He stuck it into Abel's arm, filling it with blood. _

_Abel wiggled and slammed one of the men holding his arms into the wall. The man groaned, letting go of his arm to rub at his own head. Abel took this as his chance and wiggled free from the other man. The man with the needle chuckled, unafraid._

"_Who are you to laugh at me?" Abel stepped forward toward. The doctor grinned. "You are nothing in this world but our lab rats. Don't think so highly of yourself." Abel lost the little control he had. He attacked the man, ripping and tearing at his neck. Abel stood back, staring at the blood smeared on his hands._

Abel opened his eyes. He was back in his room. Seth stood by the door with her arms crossed. "Really? Abel….Really? Why did you leave without me? You are very lucky I sensed you leaving. I followed you and look what happened…You aren't healed. Please just take the day to rest."

Abel sighed and snuggled under the heavy sheets. "Fine. Um…Seth?" She turned, letting her arms drop to her side. "Yes?" Abel smiled. "Tea please?" Seth nodded and slipped out of the room. Abel sighed, letting his head lay on the fluffy pillows. The room smelled of dust and fresh sheets. Something about being stuck in a bed all day made him annoyed. His body ached to move around.

When Seth came into the room, carrying a tray with a single teacup and a plate of toast, she found Abel asleep. She set the tray down and sat on the floor next to the bed. She hugged her knees to her chest. She waited until Abel started to stir. Someone knocked on the door, causing Seth to jump up. She cracked open the door to find Esther.

"Hi Esther!" She whispered, slipping into the hallway.

"Good morning Seth…Uh…Is everything ok? I was just going to make sure you and your brother are alright. Breakfast is ready is you guys are hungry."

Seth nodded, smiling widely.

"Sounds wonderful Esther. Could you show me the way? Although I'm not very hungry I would like some tea."

Seth followed Esther down the hallway, glancing back now and then at her brother's room, making sure he wasn't going to leave. By the time she had gotten to the dining area she found herself face to face with the woman who Abel had saved years ago. She had never seen the girl, no woman before but had heard a little about her.

Caterina sat across from Esther with Kate across form Seth. Seth smiled at the women. They knew nothing about her expect she was a friend from the empire. Seth had nothing to hide but in order to lure Cain out the right way, it was best to keep quiet about her title.

"So Esther said you are from the Empire. What is it like there?" Kate asked, glancing at Seth. She set her teacup down. "It's lovely. Many different ways to live out your life. It's my sanctuary. "Seth glanced down at her teacup, wondering what life would be like without her well built kingdom. She snapped out her thoughts, her senses picking up a familiar scent. Her eyes narrowed, breathing in the scent.

"Esther if you'll excuse me I would like to contact Mirka and see how things are going."

Esther nodded. "Oh please go ahead. When you are done would you like to view the gardens?"

Seth nodded and excused herself. She walked down the hallways, tracking the scent. Her jade eyes were spotted with angry red dots. She took a breath and entered Esther's office. Inside she spotted a single rose in a vase. She reached out and grabbed the rose, squeezing it to pieces. Petals flew from her hand, falling onto the floor. Seth sighed heavily and shut her eyes, trying to calm down before she lost control.

_Seth stood behind Lilith, holding onto the side of Lilith's dress with a clenched hand. She knew what she had seen. The fight between her brothers flashed into her mind, her eyes flashing red. No one dared to stop the fights, too afraid they would get hurt while breaking them up. At the end of the fight the boys would stand up and leave, walking different ways._

_Seth stood, watching Abel sit behind a thick glass wall. The room was tiny, built only for one person. That person was mostly Abel. His head was hung down, shielding his expression from them. The hair on the back of her neck stood. Cain loomed behind them, smiling at his brother._

Seth opened her eyes. She turned and left the room, returning to Abel's room. He was asleep, not paying any attention to her. Seth stood, watching him. She then turned and left the room, wondering outside to the gardens. For now she would leave him be, even if something inside her told her to stay near. Something was about to go wrong.

Seth strolled around the gardens, in search of Esther. She found her sitting at a small table. "Esther. Sorry about that." She said. Esther waved her over. "It's alright. It's so peaceful out here I don't mind. Is everyone alright?" Seth nodded, sitting next to Esther. "Everyone is fine."


	13. Insight

-Hello! Sorry for late post. I was on vacation for an anime convention. Please keep reviewing. I love to hear from you guys! Thanks! Oh! Please remember to check out my profile, I update it often if I won't be able to post a chapter. Thanks again! P.S…Since it took me so long to update…I made this chapter LONG!-

This was supposed to be uploaded on the 4th but due to my computers both pooping out on me, I couldn't. Sorry.

-Trinity Blood is not mine. You know who's it is.-

Chapter 13: Insight

Esther sat in her room, staring blankly at a clock on her dresser. A strange feeling was welling up in her stomach. She wanted to just sit there all day and try to remember the past. The first time she met Abel, the first time she saw the Vatican and of course…the time she had learned of her royal heritage. She crossed her legs under her puffy gown and leaned back. She had everything she could ever dream of yet she could sit there and smile.

Something was missing still.

Something didn't make sense.

But what?

What was it that didn't make sense?

Esther sighed loudly. A soft knock on her door sent her scrambling to her feet. She wobbled getting steady balancing on her heels again. She clicked open the door, finding an unfamiliar woman on the other side. The woman was short and had a child like body. Her onyx hair was tied up into two buns behind her head. In her hair were tiny jade butterflies. She turned around, her dancing jade eyes locking onto Esther's.

"S-seth! I almost didn't recognize you. You look so pretty like a princess out of a fairytale."

"I do? Thank you! To tell you the truth I would much rather be in casual clothing but I can't today. I was wondering if you would accept a gift from me…"

Seth glanced around quickly after Esther said yes. She pushed her way into Esther's room. She pulled out a thick brown book. Seth glanced sadly at the book then looked back up at Esther. She handed Esther the book. Ether stared down at the old book, unsure what to say.

"Memories. Esther, memories are forever. You can't change the past and you can't foresee the future. Remember Esther…Something are not seen and others are." Seth winked and turned around, leaving without another word. Esther stared down at the book in confusion. She set the book down on her bed while she walked into her private bathroom to nurse a headache.

Abel stood with his arms crossed. "Why did you give her the book?" Seth sighed, shaking her head. "To give her some insight on the pending situation. She needs to know what she is up against. " She crossed her arms and turned away from her brother. Abel crossed his arms. "That book is not the truth." Seth grabbed onto Abel's arms.

"She never has to know our story. She just needs to know about Cain. He's getting closer and closer to her! I don't know why but she's my friend and I will not sit back and see her be hurt or even killed. Do you understand? You have beloved friends too…Isn't Esther one of those?"

Abel moved away from Seth. He opened his door to his room and entered the hallway. "Do what you have to. Don't let her get hurt." Seth smiled. The door shut leaving her alone in his room. Abel moved quickly with one thing on his mind. The author who had written the book that Esther now had. He had heard of the author staying in an inn near the palace. It seemed too easy. He stood outside the palace gates.

The world felt still. Abel had felt this way before. He stood still, listening to his coat flap in the breeze. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He could feel _him _nearby. Where he was he couldn't pin point it but it was close enough for Abel to freeze. He gulped down air and moved forward. Seth would have to keep Esther safe for now.

Abel sat outside the inn. A newspaper was held up in front of his face. People came in and out of the inn but no one looked like the man he had been told was the author. When he was about to give up and go back to the palace, the man came out. He stood, leaning on a cane. He was on edge, glancing around before he started to walk. Abel watched him until he was far enough for Abel not to be noticed.

He moved quickly, following the man throughout the streets. The man stopped suddenly causing Abel to stop. The two were alone in an alley way. "Who are you? Why must you follow such an old man?" Abel stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the man.

"I have nothing on me. Go ahead and check."

"Why did you write the book?"

The old man glanced around. He quickly grabbed Abel's arm and lead him back to the inn. Abel followed him up to the man's room. The room was small, giving Abel the idea the man didn't have much money or was trying to go unnoticed. Abel kept standing, his hand on the doorknob.

"What do you need to know? You know something? Let's trade information."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. How do you about the Nightlords?"

The old man froze, staring at the strange man before him. A grin spread over his face. Abel tried to picture the old man but drew a blank. The old man pointed to the single chair near the bed but Abel didn't move.

" Ah…I see now. You're afraid to come near me. So you know me. How?"

Abel lifted his hood. The old man squinted at Abel. The old man's eyes went wide; his smile dropped transforming into a frown. "I know who you are…" Abel crossed his arms over his chest. "Answer me." The old man stood up, moving in front of Abel.

"I worked in the kitchen. How could you kill them!" The old man beat his fists against Abel's chest, leaving him surprised. "I'm not 01." The pounding stopped. The man looked up at Abel. "Then…" Abel shook his head. The old man paused and smiled. "Can I help you?" Abel backed up.

The old man was standing in front of him but his mind was long gone. He was about to leave when the old man grabbed onto his sleeve. "Abel, remember to eat before noon next time." Abel wasn't sure whether to believe the man now. He opened the door and left. He couldn't get his answers answered so he doubted anyone else could. It would be safe to keep him alive for now.

Esther sat outside with the book propped up in her lap. She flipped through the pages, unsure how to digest what she read. A story of four people who were made to be perfect, flawless. But she knew that was impossible. No one was perfect. When she flipped another page she found herself looking at a picture of those beings. Her heart raced. Something was eerily familiar about them. She shut the book and set it besides her.

Footsteps echoed down the stone pathway. Esther covered the book with her gown and sat up. "Hello?" She called out. Red rose petals rained down onto Esther. She smiled, holding out her hands. "I'm sorry Esther, did I give you a fright?" Esther smiled at Cain as he came down the pathway, holding a bunch of red roses. The petals had flown off when the breeze ripped through the garden.

Esther looked up at Cain. "I do hate to ask this but…Will you be my escort to my ball next week?" Cain smiled. A red blush spread over his cheeks. "I am honored. I would love to. Thank you your highness for asking me." Esther blushed, glancing away from the man. Cain suddenly froze. He stood and looked down at Esther. "I'm afraid I must leave. I shall see you at the ball."

Seth stood at the end of the pathway. Her hands were clenching the sides of her dress. It wasn't a look of terror on her face, but a look of pure hatred. She kept watch of Cain as he disappeared the opposite way. She edged forward, peeking over some shrubs. Esther was sitting still with the roses up to her nose. She inhaled their mild scent and smiled. Seth turned and walked back to the palace. She was fine for now. For some reason Cain was leaving her alone for now.

Esther set the roses down and pulled the book from under her gown. She flipped to the first page and began to read it out loud. "Although I cannot say what happened after I left or after the Mars project ended, I can say they were alive. They did exist. They are real as you and I. Don't forget them. For our greediness caused their pain and suffering."

Esther sat back, staring at the rose bushes in front of her. Her heart began to ache. Painful memories danced into her head. Maybe it was time to forget and move on. Maybe it would e for the best. After all she was nothing more to him than a sidekick, an underdog. She couldn't even figure him out. Now that Abel was gone, he wouldn't miss her. And maybe she shouldn't miss him.

Esther blinked away the tears and stood. She picked up the book and roses and smiled. She gave a sharp nod and understood now. It was time to move on. And when and if Abel came back, she would openly accept him back as her friend.

She stared out at the empty garden. The breeze ripped through the garden, blowing apart the roses. The petals spun around Esther in a ghostly way. She watched as the wind dyed down. The petals fell around her feet. She bent down and picked up a handful of petals. She blew them out of her palm and watched them fall back down to the ground. She paused, hearing footsteps. She breathed in a deep breath and moved forward.

- Alright done for now. Now time for a question! If I were to make a blog or site for updates on Fanfic and novel reviews. Would you read it? And actively comment? I would love to hear your answers, thanks! If I do make a blog I will be posting Fanfic specials.-


	14. Past and future

-Heeeey, look I came out with another chapter within the same month! I'm getting better at this! Plots thickening are you ready? Hold on tight….Check out my profile for my fanfic blog link. -

Chapter fourteen- Past and future

Caterina stared down at the files spread out on her desk. Something did not make sense. So many things she still didn't know about her absent friend. She had a few clues and even they didn't make much sense. It wasn't until a few days ago she swore he was gone, off the world and in a better place. But after seeing him in person at the Empire, she knew he was alive. Days after coming home to the Vatican City she was surprised to find a letter awaiting her on her desk.

A threatening message was written within. A letter sent from Countra Mundi himself. At first she didn't believe it. It had to be a joke. But a day after reading the letter, two nuns were killed. Both who had red hair and blue eyes. Just as Countra Mundi had warned he would do. She knew one thing for sure.

Esther was in danger.

With days of research no one had found any connection to Esther and Countra Mundi. No threats against her had been reported. In fact the whole kingdom of Albion was in a very peaceful state. But one thing did surprise Caterina. Abel had yet to tell Esther he was the "prince". Caterina herself did not know if Abel was merely playing a part or was truly the Empress's brother. In order to be ready for a war, she needed to know just what tied everyone together.

She sat back in her chair and sighed. She was dreadfully tired but had no time for rest. Every file that had Abel's name in it had been burned. Luckily she had kept some files locked in her own chambers. A place Abel could not get to in order to burn them. Those files lay in front of her in a sloppy mess. None of them helped make sense of the situation. She knew there was a connection between Mundi and Abel, a strong hatred. But how they came to know each other was unwritten.

"Tres…Run all backgrounds on anyone with the surname Nightroad."

Tres's eyes glazed over as the scan started up. Caterina stood and moved in front of him. She smiled softly, almost sadly and moved past him. She stood in front of the window, staring at the courtyard. She had only left Albion a week ago but already she had been invited back for an upcoming ball. She knew this ball was for Esther to revealing who had chosen as her future husband. She couldn't feel worse for the young queen…

Abel stood shocked. Esther had invited him down for tea in the dining hall. Seth had been bubbly and excited about it all morning. She fused over him, making sure he had been washed, groomed, and wore clean proper clothing, nothing too showy. And yet he still could not wrap his mind around it. Him alone with Esther…What had she planned on telling him?

Seth had sworn she was going to pick him to wed. He could only hope it was going to be a simple tea gathering. Maybe get to know him, or who he was supposed to be. His heart was racing. Not sure what to call the emotions over whelming him, he stood silent. Seth stood on a stool, tidying his tie. He stood, staring over Seth's shoulder.

"Brother? Are you feeling ill again?"

"No…"

Maybe he was. His stomach was twisting, yet he didn't feel like he was about to be sick. Seth jumped down from the stool and smiled, nodding at her work. Abel stood proper and neat. She opened the door and grinned. "Good luck with tea."

Abel walked out, emotionless. He was halfway down the hallway when he felt the sudden urge to turn around and leave. As if backing out was that easy. His instincts were starting to take over. His senses went in overdrive. Every footstep form the passing maids felt like roars of thunder. He swallowed, quickly calming himself. He couldn't lose control now. He needed to be calm.

He entered the dining hall to find Esther seated at the table. He could feel her nervousness. He sat down at the table in front of her and offered her a soft smile. She glanced down at the table and sighed. "I am afraid to inform you but…" Her voice shook. She paused and gulped down half her water in her glass. She glanced up. "I have picked another for my escort to my ball. But you are still welcomed to come of course."

Esther stood up and walked away, giving it her all not to turn around and look at the man that she should be marrying. She existed the room walking with her head held high but as soon she entered the hall she ran. Her heart was aching and she couldn't help but to wonder if she had made a bad choice.

Abel stood up, confused. He ran a hand through his bangs and sighed. "Did you understand that Seth?" He asked. Seth poked her head out from behind a pillar. "Not really…I suppose I had my hopes up...I'm so sorry for getting your hopes up." Abel shook his head. "I'm alright…Let's focus on this ball." Seth strolled out from behind the pillar and walked up to Abel. "Cain will be there…This is our chance to surprise him. He won't do anything around Esther…but we can." She grinned up at him.

Seth paced the hallways, waiting to have a word with Esther, who had been avoiding her all day. Esther stood outside, greeting guests as they came. Her face was blank, hiding her worries. Seth stopped at a window and glanced down at Esther. A long black car stopped in front of the palace. A rotten scent drifted into her nose.

"Cain…How dare you."

Seth jogged through the maze of hallways until she finally reached Abel's room. She jiggled the doorknob, to find it locked. She knocked her fist against the thick wooden door. Panic washed over her. "What are you doing?" Seth turned around, finding Abel walking down the hall towards her. She ran up to him and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What the heck!" Seth pointed at his door. "Unlock it we need to talk. Now."

Abel unlocked the door and followed Seth inside. He shut the door and locked it. Seth pulled him to the window and pushed back the curtains. "Look." Abel's eyes widened. "The ball isn't until tonight…" Seth leaned against the wall. "He's early…I know he's planning something. Abel please stay near me until tonight. We cannot be seen yet." He nodded slowly and backed away from the window.

Seth sat down on his bed and curled her feet under her. "It's a strange feeling, huh? Being so close to him…" Abel leaned against the dresser and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's a sickening feeling…like drowning." Seth looked up at him.

"Or suffocating?" Abel shook his head. He sat down next to her. "Seth…What are you planning?" She shrugged. "Nothing…much. Will you promise me something?" Abel returned the shrug. "Promise me you'll forgive me." Abel gently pushed her shoulder. "You haven't done anything wrong…even if you do…well…You're my brat of sister. Nothing will change that."

Seth stood up. "It's getting late. I'll be safe since my room is next to Esther's. So don't worry about me, alright?" Abel nodded. He watched her leave and stood, locking his door. Abel knew he wasn't going to get any sleep with Seth and Esther so far away. Cain's scent was faint. He was far enough away for Abel's senses to remain calm.

But his heart would not stop racing. He closed the curtains and stripped off his coat. He plopped down on his bed and groaned. Before he knew it his eyes shut and sleep engulfed him. The room was cold and an odd noise caught Abel's attention. His eyes opened. Blue eyes met his, staring down at him. He blinked and quickly rubbed his eyes. Nothing was there. He sat up and looked around the room. Nothing.

Abel shrugged on his coat and unlocked his door. He fled down the hallway towards Seth's room. The hallway was dark and quiet yet he could sense _him. _Abel held his breath and paused, shutting his eyes. It felt like his scent was surrounding him, reaching out to choke him. He opened his eyes and leaned against Seth's door. He pulled out a piece of metal and pick locked the door. It swung open and he slipped inside.

Something was off about the room. He breathed in the scents only to find Esther's. He gasped, ducking down out of the thin trail of moonlight that leaked into the room. He wasn't in Seth's room. He was in Esther's! He hid behind a large wooden dresser. Light shined from under the bathroom door. Abel slowly got up once he was sure she wasn't about to come out. He reached for the doorknob only to hear the bathroom door open.

He ducked behind the dresser and held his hand over his mouth. Esther walked out into her room and crawled into her bed. The curtains fluttered in the wind, causing Abel to jump. He had to get out. Now. Esther turned onto his side, facing the wall. She mumbled something to herself and sighed heavily. Abel slowly stood up and looked around for a vent.

As a child he had many time escaped into vents when he was caught inside a room he should not have been in. But none were in sight. The window was too far up for him to land safely and unheard. He slowly sat back down behind the dresser and glanced at the door. It couldn't take too long for her to go to sleep, right?

Abel placed his hand against the dresser for support. The space he was in was small and very uncomfortable for his long body. He slipped, falling against the dresser. Esther sat up and quickly stood up. "Who's there?" She asked, feeling around her nightstand for her lamp. Abel bit his lip and sunk back into the shadows. Esther clicked on the lamp.

"Who…" She glanced around and walked into the bathroom. When she saw no one was in there she came back out into her bedroom. She pushed aside the curtains and shut the window. "I must get more sleep…I believe I'm hearing things now…I must not let my nerves get to me." She sat down on her bed. "I'm making the right choice…I know I am. I can't turn back now. I can't…" She covered her face with her hands and went quiet.

Abel waited a half an hour before Esther finally went back to bed. He slowly stood back up and moved out from the dresser. He reached for the door and started to open it, being careful of the noise it could make.

"Abel…"

He froze, his hands wrapped around the door knob. He glanced over his shoulder, finding Esther sitting up and looking right at him. "You came back." Abel wasn't sure what to say so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He played along. "Esther…Go to sleep." She smiled. "Where did you go? Why haven't you come back?"

Abel frowned, his heart began to ache. "I have been by your side the whole time." She tilted her head at him; her ruby red hair fell around her face. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it. "You've been gone for long…I'm sorry Abel. Lord Cain will take good care of me." Abel's eyes went wide. "I'm on your side." He whispered, picturing Cain tearing, clawing at his neck. He quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he ran down the hallway.


	15. And then there were three

-Thanks for the reviews. Remember I rewrote the first few chapters, so Cain IS alive! [R&R]-

Chapter fifteen- And then there were three…

The soft creaking of the door opening filled the silent room. Soft footsteps entered and tipped their way over to Abel's bed. He lay, fully awake with his eyes closed, listening to the movement. The bed creaked as the figure sat beside him. He was waiting to be awoken but instead the person just sat there. Abel cracked open his eyes. Seth sat to her back to him. "Are you awake yet?" Abel stayed still, waiting for her to leave. Seth reached out her hand carefully and quickly snagged his covers, throwing them off him.

Abel cracked his eyes open, glaring at his sister. Her smiling face made him madder. A strange feeling was over whelming him. He had never felt this feeling before, but it made me upset, madder than he had ever felt. Well…in a while. His mind felt stuffed up, foggy. Everything was out of focus. And Seth just sat there smiling, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Tonight is the night, let' do it right. Okay?"

Abel shut his eyes, trying to get back to sleep or at least make Seth believe he was. Seth stood up, placing her hands on her slim waist. "Abel. I'm not falling for it. Come on…If you don't get up I'll go on my own and you'll be stuck here…allllll alooooone." She crossed her arms. He sighed, pushing himself up. "I have things to do today. None of them are getting dressed up." Seth chuckled. He looked at her, confused.

"Who said anything about dressing up? No…I want answers. That guy…you know that author of the book. I want answers. Let's go him before tonight." Abel moved his hair out of his face. "He's old and stupid. Lost in his own mind. We won't get anything out of him." Seth shrugged. "Well…Then...maybe we could-"Abel banged his fist against his dresser.

"What's wrong?" Abel looked over his shoulder at her. "It's just this feeling…" Seth shook her head. She started towards Abel and gently grabbed onto his arm. "What is it?" He shook his head, staring down, wide eyed at his fist. "What?" Seth shook his arm. "It's…nothing." Seth paused, breathing in the air. "Cain? Is that it? You sense him?"

Seth grabbed onto Abel's chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Are you losing it again? If you are you better tell me now before you wind up tearing this place apart. It might be hard to explain…" Her tone was serious. But it wasn't her tone that made Abel laugh. It was the look in her eyes. "I'm fine Seth. It's…this aching…in my heart. It hurts." Seth burst out laughing. She slapped him hard on the arm. "Don't do that!" She grinned up at him and walked over to the door.

"Brother…I don't know anything about being in love. But I'm sure it's normal. After all doesn't that happen when people are in love?" Abel glared at her, quickly removing his pillow form his bed and tossed it at her. She slipped into the hallway and shut the door.

Abel sighed, moving his hair into a ponytail. For a few moments his mind finally cleared. Maybe that was Seth's goal. The ache in his heart eased up and he got dressed. He snuck out of his room and wondered around the palace, watching as maids rushed to get the huge palace decorated for that night. He stood feeling out of place. But he knew no matter how uncomfortable he might feel Esther's life was on the line and it was time to finally end this invisible war with Cain.

His neck began to ache. Abel started to turn away when he spotted something odd. It was so small he doubted anyone else would have noticed it. He bent down picking up a single gold object. In his hand it shined dully. When he realized what the small pin was he dropped it, not before he stuck himself and bled. Abel stared down at the tiny cut as his blood oozed up from his flesh.

The pin was pure gold and was in the shape of a symbol he had seen since he could remember. He had hoped never to see it again but here it was, waiting for him. He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket, knowing who placed it there for him to find. He had worn the same pin on his uniform many times in his childhood. He knew it too well.

Abel was about to turn into the hallway when he spotted a familiar old face. The old man he had questioned just days ago was standing next to Esther. How he had ended in the palace, he didn't know. He didn't dare guess who invited the poor old man. But if he truly could not remember, it would be okay. Abel disappeared down the hallway, keeping his senses open for Cain.

Esther sat down, offering the poor old man some tea. He gladly accepted her offer and took the chair across from her. Esther looked over the man as a maid poured them tea. He was scruffy with messy aged hair and matching facial hair. He wore a large brown coat that had been torn and fixed with mix matched patches. His hands were dirty with long ungroomed nails, which reminded her of claws.

"Is the tea to your liking?" Esther asked. The man nodded and set his tea cup down. He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm so sorry for coming on such short notice, your highness. But you see I needed to warn you of something. Something I'm afraid you've been swept into. You hear about them? The forgotten children?"

"I'm afraid I haven't…Could you inform me about them?"

"Yes! Yes of course. You should know…Oh dear…I must go. Don't trust the white winged devil. He'll only hurt you. You see you are nothing more than then an object to the white winged devil. All he wants is to hurt his twin." The old man stood up quickly. His head twitched side to side, listening for something unheard to Esther. She watched nervously. Was he threatening her? Or was he helping?

"Wait! Don't go. I can keep you safe. Just explain things to me first." The old man paused. His shoulders started to shake. "No…You've already let him in. He won't leave in less…Read this. Hush now…don't tell anyone. It's a secret. " He dug into his coat and pulled out a thick book, bound in brown leather. H e shoved the book into Esther's hand. His mind seemed to go and his speech slurred. He tapped the top of the book. "Read it. Remember it, burn it." He said and darted out of the room.

Esther tucked the book under her arm and entered the hallway. No one was in sight, much too busy getting ready for ball. She hurried down the hallway only to trip over something. She landed flat down on her face. The book lay a few feet away. She groaned and sat up. "Ow…What did I trip ov-"She glanced over her shoulder, seeing a passed out prince. Seth's brother was pale, almost as sickly as the first time she saw him. His face was blank, almost peaceful. She inched over to him on her hands and knees and gently shook his arm.

Esther frowned when he didn't wake. She looked down the hallway and got up, grabbing the book. She tucked it under her shoulder and walked back over to the passed out man. Esther felt badly about the day before but if this man was really so sick that he passed out in the hallway, maybe she could push aside the embarrassing feelings for a while in order to help him. She could he was overheated by the amount of sweat dripping from his forehead.

There he was only doors away from his room…in the middle of the hallway. "Are you okay? Please wake up…" She set the book down and glanced around again. Still no one was in sight. She unbuttoned the top button on the man's neck high shirt. The fabric opened showing his pale skin, lined with blood stained bandages. Her anxiety level rose.

She pinched the skin of his wrist. That got a reaction. The man's eyes fluttered opened, showing her his bright ice blue eyes. Her heart raced. "Are you okay? You passed out…" The man blinked at her as if confused but then he stood up, backing away from her slightly. "Fine…sorry." Esther bent down to pick up the book. Abel's eyes followed her movements. When he spotted the book, he knew at once what it was. The old files he had lost from his laboratory in Londinium. The files Cain had been after. He paled.

How could he get them form Esther? There was no way in this world he was going to let her read those. His eyes narrowed at the book. Instead he walked past her, his mind racing to find a way to get that book. Esther watched him until his door closed. She rushed down the hallway, until she came to her room. She glanced back, getting the feeling of being watched. Only to find no one …

Esther tossed the book onto her bed and idly fixed her hair. She plopped onto her bed and curled up, holding her hands against her chest, over her heart. Tonight she had to report to her court who she was going to wed. At times like this she wished she was just a sister, running around with Abel and Tres by her sides. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She suddenly felt alone and out of place.

"No! Let her read it! I don't care! Why should we-"

"Listen to me! I'm older! You brat!"

"So what? Then you go in there! ."

"I told you to!"

Esther sat up. Whoever was yelling was close. With her curiosity growing she got up and cracked open her door. Seth and her brother stood in the hallway. Seth's older brother was looming over her, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. Seth stood up on her tip toes, almost growling at her older brother with clenched teeth. Esther almost laughed out loud by the sight. But she held it in and watched.

"You listen to me! .. Nothing good can come from those files!"

"How do you even know the files are in it? Huh, tell me. Because you know everything right? Shut up and stop yelling at me until you know you lazy beanpole!"

"You brat…Listen to me! You know as well as I do what_ he'll_ use them for!"

Esther slipped back into her room and looked at the book. Was _that_ what they were fighting about? She walked over to the book and flipped it open. "Why would the old man give this to me…I can't understand all this…" The pages were filled with odd writing, maybe another language. She kept flipping through the book. The voices outside had gotten quiet.

"Subject two was bitter, unwilling and violent. While he older twin was calm and understand, allowing us to do our job without so much as a peep. Locking up subject two was useless, for he had learned how to break handcuffs. The glass room bothered him. As well as being kept from the rest of the subjects. His attitude changed after the injection. Once the host he became emotionless, but still showed his strong hatred of us. During the injection he became still, almost lifeless until many days later. When he awoke he became ill, violently throwing up his own blood as the naobodies became one with his DNA. No one could enter the room without being harmed. The other subjects were kept away for a long period of time until he became stable."

Esther covered her mouth. "What sick nonsense is this?" A knock on her door sent her into a frenzy. She stuffed the book under her pillow and quickly gathered her wits. She cracked opened the door to find Seth, smiling as if nothing had happened between her and her brother.

"Esther…this sounds strange but can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course." Esther moved aside and let the small empress inside her room. As she was shutting the door she noticed Seth's brother was leaning against his door. She shut the door and turned to Seth. "Is something wrong? I thought I heard you and your brother arguing." Seth sat on Esther's bed. "Oh…That was nothing. We do that a lot…I had a question for you." Esther nodded. "What ever happened to that father that was with you when you were in the empire?"

Esther's smile faded. Abel. Her heart fluttered. Her tight dress suddenly felt like it was suffocating her. She fanned herself and sat in her favorite chair next to her dresser. Tears gathered in Esther's eyes. She swallowed away her grief and whispered "He's dead."


	16. Update

Hiatus Warning

If you have not checked my profile, which I update with info on each story, I have said a while back this story is still on hiatus until further notice. I am very unhappy with the plot and am basically rewriting this as my new story, Forever Goodbye. I may or may not take up this plot again but as you will see the new story is very similar but with a better plot.

So please stop with the rushed comments demanding me to finish it. I have lost almost all my readers on this story; it's time for a change. So stayed tuned and watch my profile or DA account for updates. This story will be long. So it will take time for each carefully written chapter to come out. Thanks for reading my stories, sorry for all the trouble.


End file.
